My Best Friend
by spectrum161916
Summary: Brainy is usually mad at Clumsy whenever he screws something up, especially when Brainy's birthday comes along and Clumsy ruins it. But when the sun begins to set on Brainy's time, Clumsy is willing to do something, risking his own life, to save his irreplaceable partner, his best friend...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Recently, I read some of Smurfyfriend's stories and...OH MY GOSH! I became so inspired by smurfyfriend's stories! I love them! I really love sad stories, so my favorite one was The Clumsy Project...aww that made me cry...:'( aaaanyways, I decided to write a smurf story of my own. Hopefully you all enjoy. Sorry Smurfyfriend, if the beginning sounds just a bit like yours...This was the only beginning I could figure out for my story. SOOO I hope you all enjoy. This is my first fanfic! And no...I don't own the Smurfs :(**

**Chapter 1**

B awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the door. "Brainy! BRAAINY!" A familiar voice called out to him. Brainy opened one tired eye and growled. _What the smurf was wrong with that Smurf? _He felt around for his glasses, and found them on the little drawer next to his bed. He slipped them on. The smurf was still pounding on the door. "OPEN UP, BRAINY!"

Brainy half groaned, and went to open the door. There stood one of the least smurfs he wanted to see, especially early in the morning. Clumsy Smurf. Unfortunately for Brainy, Clumsy's brain still didn't take in that Brainy had opened the door already, so he knocked once more, but this time, on Brainy's face. "OWW!"

"Oh, uh, hiya, Brainy!" Clumsy said cheerfully.

"OOOH...hello, Clumsy," Brainy groaned and held his nose. "Can you explain to me just _why _you woke me up so early?"

Noticing the tone in Brainy's voice, Clumsy cowered a little. "Uh, gosh! I'm sorry, Brainy! But I really wanted to show ya somethin' real cool! C'mon!" Clumsy began trotting off towards the forest, tripping along the way. Brainy sighed. _What could be so smurfy that Clumsy wants to show me? And why so early? His life's going to get shorter if he doesn't sleep well._

The bespeckled smurf pushed aside all his thoughts, grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around himself, and followed the accident-prone smurf, who hadn't gone too far because of all the tripping. It was still dark outside. The cold air stung Brainy's eyes, which watered a little, even behind his glasses. The village was quiet. All that could be heard was the sound of the wet grass sloshing under the feet of the two smurfs. After they walked for a while, Brainy asked, "how much further?"

Clumsy laughed and then tripped. "Not much further now!" He stood up but fell again. Brainy sighed. He helped Clumsy up, only to be pulled down. "Clumsy!"

Once they were both back on the trail, Clumsy led them behind a bush, and to the highest part of the beach. "Well, here we are!" the accident-prone smurf announced. The intellect looked all around him, bot found nothing interesting.

"Yeah, real smurfy, Clumsy! I've already been here like a million times and found nothing interesting!" he huffed.

"No! Look, just sit down! An' watch!" Clumsy pulled Brainy to the sand, forcing him to sit. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then, the little golden rays of the sun peered over the watery horizon, giving the water a dash of yellow and white. The sky turned pink and gold. The clouds got a shade of pink. Brainy squinted at the brightness and was amazed at such a beautiful sight. "Wow..." He whispered, and a smile came over his face.

"See, what I tell ya? Ain't it purty?" Clumsy said as he laid down on his back.

"Yeah..."

"Y'know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"Just guess!"

"Uh...Smurfettes hair?"

Clumsy chuckled. "Naw! Somethin' even brighter!"

"Um, Painter's yellow paint?"

"Noo! Somethin' valuable!"

"What, then?"

"Our friendship, Brainy!"

"Oh," was all Brainy could say. Guilt crawled its way to his heart. Despite all the times Brainy had been mean to Clumsy, Clumsy still looked at their friendship as bright. Like the bestest of bestest of friends.

"I woke up one day to find myself sleeping right here on this spot," Clumsy said and pointed at the sand. "I musta sleepwalked r somethin' hyu-hyu-hyu. Anyways, I woke up, an' I was blinded by somethin' so beautiful. That sunrise! An' I got a smurfy Idea. I thought, 'hey, I'll watch this with my best friend, Brainy!' An' here we are!"

"Yep, I sure am glad you woke me up, Clumsy!" Brainy said.

"Aww, me too, Brainy! Clumsy exclaimed and hugged the bespeckled smurf.

"GYAHH! HEY!" Brainy shouted. He got a little mischievous smile on his face, and pushed Clumsy down the little sand hill they were on. "Woah!"

Brainy howled with laughter. Clumsy got up and shook his head. He smiled a little. He rushed up the sand hill again, and bulled Brainy down. Brainy had been too busy laughing to notice that Clumsy was coming for him. "HEY!" They both went rolling down the sandy hill, and they hit the salty water. Their heads broke the surface. The two smurfs looked at each other, and they laughed. Brainy pushed water at Clumsy's face. "I've got you now!"

Clumsy giggled and pushed a powerful wave of water towards Brainy. Brainy rolled over, and Clumsy tripped...somehow...in the water.

After they played for thirty minutes, they lied on the sand, drying themselves with the sun.

"That sure was fun!" Clumsy admitted.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's about time we headed back to the village?" Brainy asked.

"Uh, yeah, but, I wanna spend a little more time with you out here!"

"Fine then. Okay, um...do you want to smurf some smurfberries to take back to the village?"

"Oh, I'd love to, Brainy, but on our way here, I didn't see no smurfberry on any bush!"

"What?" Brainy got up and ran to the forest. Clumsy followed suit.

"OH NO! NOT ANOTHER FAMINE!" the smart smurf shouted when he reached the forest. "Quick! We have to tell Papa smurf about this!" He began to run back to the village. Clumsy panicked. Today was Brainy's birthday. A surprise party was being planned for him, and Clumsy had been put in charge of getting Brainy out of the village until it was time. All the smurfberries had been picked to make a giant smurfberry cake. Clumsy ran after Brainy.

"NO WAI—WOAH!" C began to say, but he tripped over a rock, and flew at Brainy. Luckily for Clumsy, they both fell, stopping Brainy form continuing on.

"AAH! Clumsy!" Brainy shouted.

"Wait, we shouldn't tell papa smurf, because, uh...uh...um...It's too early in the mornin' to worry him! Yeah!"

"Hmmm..." the intellect began to think. It sounded reasonable. He didn't want to worry Papa Smurf so early. So it was best to tell him later. _Wait, what? I actually listened to Clumsy?_

"Alright! Just get off me now!"

Clumsy got off and Brainy began to get up, but fell again. "YEOW!" He yelled, and grabbed his ankle. "Clumsy! Your falling on top of me made me twist my ankle!"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry Brainy! Uh, here!" Clumsy grabbed some leaves and wrapped the ankle with them. "There!"

The leaves did actually sort of make the ankle feel better. "Thank you, Clumsy...but now how will I get to the village?"

"Gosh! That's simple! I'll carry ya Brainy!" Clumsy chirped.

Brainy felt as if he had been promised something, and suddenly that promise was broken. Clumsy carry him? No no n o. That was not going to happen. But then again...if Clumsy went to ask for help by someone, he'd probably get lost. So he sighed, and said, "fine."

"Yeah, but in a little while, 'cause we still haven't spent enough time together!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, when Clumsy asked, "Hey Brainy, can I ask ya somethin'?"

Brainy smiled, ready to sound smart, and glad to be asked a question. "Smurf away."

"Well, ya see, I've always been wonderin'...why doesn't oil mix with water. I mean, when Baker makes desserts, I've seen those little circles of oil just floatin' 'round!"

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy...there is a very easy explanation to that! The reason that oil doesn't mix with watery substances is because the hydrophobic behavior of the oil molecules results from a prevalence of nonpolar bonds, which share electrons equally."

"...uh, come again?"

"Nevermind..."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Brainy heard Clumsy's stomach growl. Brainy glanced over at Clumsy, who was just staring off into space. Brainy raised an eyebrow at him as another growl escaped from from Clumsy. Clumsy didn't even seem to notice.

"Uh, Clumsy, don't you want to smurf back to the village and eat breakfast? I'm sure everybody is already at the breakfast table?" Brainy finally spoke.

"Uh, no thanks Brainy, I'm not hungry," Clumsy said as his belly gave a loud growl. Clumsy turned a light shade of red.

"Yeah right," Brainy rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's just go back. We had enough time together out here."

Clumsy looked at the sun and assumed that enough time had passed. "Okay Brainy!" Clumsy tried picking up Brainy, and ended up stumbling backwards.

After five more attempts, Clumsy finally grabbed Brainy securely in his arms, only to trip on a root two inches away. Brainy flew out of his arms, and his glasses flew off his face. They landed a few feet away from the intellect, who began feeling around for them. "Clumsy! Now look what you did! Help me find my glasses!"

"I hear ya Brainy!" Clumsy began singing, "Helping Brainy smurf his glasses! Helping Brainy smurf his glasses!" when he stepped on something that shattered.

"A-whoops! Hey Brainy! I think I found your glasses!" Clumsy said and picked up the broken spectacles. Brainy gasped in delight. Clumsy handed him the glasses, and Brainy put them on, only to find that when he opened his eyes, all he saw was a blurry mess of colors.

"W-what's this? I can't see!" Brainy wailed.

"Yeah, uh, when I found them, I uh, sorta... sorta stepped on them first...sorry..." Clumsy admitted.

"You WHAT? CLUMSY!"

"Gosh, I said I'm sorry..."

Brainy exhaled hard. He swallowed down his anger. It was just an accident, so why get mad? "It's okay Clumsy. I have another pair at home. Let's go." He blindly raised his arms, like a little baby waiting to be picked up. Clumsy chuckled, remembering that that's what baby smurf did whenever he wanted to get picked up.

Once at the village, All the smurfs got ready to shout "SURPRISE!" And jump out, but Clumsy made a signal to everysmurf to stay quiet until Brainy got his other pair of glasses. As they approached the intellect's house, Clumsy tripped on a rock, sending Brainy flying in through his window. "YEAAAA!" He shouted. Clumsy picked himself up and rushed inside, crashing on the door first, to find Brainy on his head, upside down. "Oops, sorry Brainy."

"Just give me my glasses!" Brainy pleaded. "They're in that drawer." He pointed at the bed.

"But Brainy, that's your bed!"

"I knew that! Um, that drawer! Over there!" He pointed at the window.

"But that's your-"

"Geez it's in the drawer okay? I only have ONE drawer!"

"Oh yeah huh," Clumsy laughed and walked to the drawer. He picked out an identical pair of black-rimmed glasses. He began to walk towards Brainy, until he tripped on his own feet, and sent the glasses flying. Fortunately, they landed on Brainy's face.

"Thank you, Clumsy."

"Uhuh, yeah, no problem."

The two friends headed outside. Clumsy had offered to carry Brainy again, but Brainy said he'd rather hop. So he did.

As they approached the part of the village where the party was at, all the smurfs in the village sprang out and shouted "SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Brainy!"

Brainy jumped backwards and fell. "Happy birthday, buddy!" Clumsy shouted happily, grabbed the bespeckled smurf, and hugged him. Brainy was in shock. Even though he was the probably the village's least favorite smurf, they still threw a party for him?

"B-but why-" Brainy began.

"Even if you are the village's most annoying smurf, we still wanted to throw a surprise party for you. You're like our little brother!" Hefty said and helped Brainy up. Brainy yelped in pain.

"Why, what's wrong laddie?" Gutsy asked.

"A certain someone made me twist my ankle," Brainy growled, glancing at Clumsy. "But I'm fine."

"I hate twisted ankles!" Grouchy spoke up.

"Well, that's no problem!" Hefty said. "Papa Smurf can smurf it better in an instant!"

Papa smurf had seen when Clumsy was carrying Brainy to the village, so he assumed that something was wrong with Brainy's foot. He had made smurf sized crutches, and was now running to Brainy with them.

"Here Brainy, try these!" Papa Smurf handed Brainy the crutches, and Brainy tried them out.

"Oh thank you, papa smurf!" Brainy beamed.

"Yes, you're welcome Brainy! Now let the party begin!"

Everybody cheered.

The party lasted from morning to night. It was perfect. The smurfs played all kinds of party games, like pin the tail on the smurf, smurf the bottle, and other games. There were many funny moments, and Baker had cooked up very smurfy food. Hefty gave Brainy 192 playful punches, but they weren't so playful. As the day was almost over, Brainy thought to himself, _Nothing can ruin the rest of my day now!_ Of course, he was wrong.

The smurfs lit a fire in the middle of their village. The smurflings fell asleep by the fire, exhausted from playing all day.

"OH! Papa smurf! I almost forgot!" Brainy remembered.

"What is it?" Papa smurf asked.

"I'm sorry to say this...but I think we are having another smurfberry famine, because when Clumsy and I were out this morning, there wasn't a single Smurfberry bush with smurfberries!"

Papa smurf chuckled. "I believe that is our fault."

"huh?"

"You see, we athered up as many Smurfberries as possible just to make you this!"

Brainy looked at the direction Papa smurf was pointing, and he saw Greedy bringing a giant Smurfberry cake towards them. Brainy's eyes grew huge. "OH!"

"I've got the candles! I've got the candles!" Clunsy sang and he lit them up on the fire. He then began taking them to the cake, but he tripped, and the candles flew out of his hands, onto Brainy's house, which instantly caught fire.

"OH NO!" Brainy shouted. "My house! Quick! Smurf the fire off!"

Several smurfs went to get the water tanks, but they were empty. Brainy used the crutches to "walk" to the well as fast as he could. "Quick! Use water from here!"

Clumsy ran towards him. "I'm comin' Brainy!" Clumsy bumped into Brainy, making him fall over, and into the well. "WAAAAAAH!" Brainy's glasses fell off his face, and he let go of the crutches. The glasses hit the bucket down below, and shattered.

Before Brainy could fall deep enough, Hefty leaned in and barely grabbed onto Brainy's foot. He pulled Brainy up and out of the well, onto the ground. The poor intellect was panting and his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"My last pair of glasses...my crutches..." Brainy whimpered and squinted at a bright yellow blob. "My house...MY BOOKS!"

Smurfs were already putting out the fire, but it was too late. Nothing was left.

"You...you..." Brainy whispered, pointing at the Smurf in front of him. Grouchy turned Brainy around so that he could actually be facing Clumsy, and not Greedy.

"Thank you," the smart-smurf told Grouchy. "What...did you do?" He jabbed a finger at Clumsy's chest.

"Um, gosh, sorry Brainy...I didn' mean to. It was jus' 'n accident..." Clumsy said mellowly as he looked at the ground.

"Sorry isn't going to smurf me back my glasses, my house, nor my books!" Brainy hollered. "Why do you have to be so clumsy? It always gets you into trouble, and it makes other's MAD!"

"Gee, uh, I don't know." Clumsy put a hand on Brainy's shoulder, but he shook it off. "Don't touch me! You ruined my birthday! You ruin everything!" He hopped off to where the table was at. Clumsy followed him. "But I'm sorry Brainy!" Clumsy leaned against the table, accidentally knocking the huge smurfberry cake on Brainy's face. A few smurfs snickered. Some gasped. Some waited anxiously to see what would happen next. Brainy slowly removed his glasses, cleaned them, and said in a trembling voice. "That's it, Clumsy. I've had it with you. I don't want to be your friend anymore! And do you know what I've been wanting to tell you all this time?"

"Uh-"

"I hate you so just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Brainy hopped away to nowhere in particular, leaving the others just standing there. Clumsy sniffed. "AWW...Brainy hates me!" He sobbed.

"Now now, Clumsy. This isn't your fault. Brainy is just overreacting," Papa Smurf said. "Brainy will get over it soon, like always."

"But, but this time, he actually said he hated me. And it's my fault for being so clumsy. It's always MY FAULT!" Tears poured down like waterfalls from the smurfs eyes. Papa Smurf brought Clumsy's head to his shoulder. "There, there, you'll see that he won't be bad tomorrow morning. In the meantime, you, you, and you," Papa smurf pointed at Handy, Hefty, and Grouchy. "Go look for Brainy."

"Yes, Papa smurf!" Handy and Hefty chorused.

"I hate looking for Brainy!" Grouchy stated, but he followed his fellow smurfs.

Brainy had hopped to somewhere in the forest. All he could see was blobs of black all around. But he was too angry to care.

"That Clumsy! Why can't he be more careful! He says he tries, but I think that's a lie!Look at how he left me! Homeless! Sightless! Bookless! And walkless...for now! Why do I even have to be his best friend? WHY ME? UGHH! I wish that he could be useful for once in his life and not make my life miserable ALL THE TIME!"

At that moment, Brainy felt a sharp pain on both sides of his abdomen, underneath his ribs. He cried out in pain. His leg collapsed, and he lay on the floor, hugging himself. But the pain soon got the best of him, and made him black out.

**Well, what did you guys think about my first fanfic? Yeah, My favorite smurf Is Brainy! :D He looks so adorable with those glasses! :3 Ahem, anyways, please R&R! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**GYAAH! I read over my first chapter again, and I found it a bit rushed... -_- I'll try to make this one sound less rushed...hopefully ^.^ Here's another Chapter for ya! That's the good thing about Summer Vacation! You have all the time in the world...ok, well almost...But yeah, hope you guys enjoy! I don't own the smurfs!**

**Chapter 2**

Brainy woke up to a familiar sound of bubbling. The smell of Papa Smurfs lab filled his nostrils. The intellect was lying down on a bed, which was made of feathers. It was early in the morning. Birds were chirping. Smurfs were playing around outside, their familiar shouts of glee and anger were heard. Sunlight poured in through the windows of the mushroom house. Brainy squinted at the ceiling. He didn't quite recall why he was in Papa Smurfs lab, but he shrugged that aside. He began feeling around for his glasses.

"You're awake! Yahoo!" A southern drawl voice exclaimed. Brainy stopped searching, his hand hovering over nothing. Of course...his glasses were nowhere because of _him!_ The hand balled itself into a fist, and the fist began shaking in rage.

"YOU!" The smart-smurf hollered. "I thought I told you that I never wanted you to smurf near me again!" He sat straight up, only to feel a very familiar sharp pain on his sides. He gave out a small cry, and laid back down.

"I think it's best ya jus' lay down," Clumsy said, and put a blanket on Brainy. Brainy tossed aside the blanket, wincing a little. "Get away from me!"

Clumsy stared at his best friend. Was he still mad? But Papa Smurf had told him that Brainy would get over it. The accident-prone smurf gave a sad smile. "Aww, I know ya don' mean it Brainy! 'Member that time we was playin' smurf ball and ya got mad at me for losin'? 'Member ya got over it a while later? Well, I keep tellin' myself, an' Papa Smurf told me so too, he'll get over it. Ya can't stay mad forever Brainy!"

Brainy blinked at the blue blob in front of him. But then he furrowed his brows. "No! I will never forgive you Clumsy Smurf! Never! Now get away from me! You're making my sides hurt!"

"Gosh, am I really doin' that? I'm sorry Brainy! I'll leave now! But Ima tell Papa Smurf you're awake." He turned and went towards the door, only to smack his face into it. He laughed a bit, and then exited the lab. Brainy watched him go, and felt a little bad. _It wasn't really his fault about what happened yesterday, he can't help it!_ Brainy's good voice told him. But the evil voice drowned out the good one. _What do you mean? Of course it's his fault, everything is his fault! He made your birthday horrible! He destroyed your house, he twisted your ankle, he left you almost blind, he destroyed your books, and he pushed your birthday cake into your face!_

Brainy frowned. "You're right!" He said to the evil voice, but he winced. _What in the smurf could this pain be?_ The pain got stronger, and a little scream escaped from his lips. _Where is Papa Smurf?_

Just then, the door opened. Brainy opened his eyes a little to see a blue and red blur. Papa Smurf!

"Brainy! Thank Smurfs you're awake!" Papa Smurf exclaimed and walked over to his assistant. "You shouldn't have smurfed off like that Yesterday! Blind and a bit injured! When I sent Handy, Hefty, and Grouchy to look for you...when they brought you back, I thought you were... Don't ever do that again! Understand!"

Brainy blinked at Papa Smurf. He had never heard him so angry, nor so scared. The intellect inhaled a shaky breath, and murmured, "yes, Papa Smurf." But he moaned a little at the end.

"Why, what's wrong?" Papa Smurf asked, very concerned now.

Brainy gripped the sides of the bed hard. His nails began scraping the wood and sheets. His mouth formed the words that his sides hurt, but no sound came out.

"Brainy...?"

"M-my sides h-hurt!" Brainy gasped, finally managing to say something. Tears formed in his eyes because of the pain.

"Where exactly?"

The intellect pointed on both of his sides, below the ribcage. "Hmmm," Papa Smurf thought hard, and stroked his short white beard. He never had studied Smurf anatomy and physiology, but he had a pretty good idea of what the problem may be.

"Brainy, I think I have a good idea of what the problem may be, but I am not so sure if I am correct. I must go see Doctor Smurf and call him over. Please wait a few minutes. I am sorry."

Brainy groaned. Easy for him to say, he wasn't the one in pain. "Just please hurry!"

It broke Papa Smurfs heart to see one of his little smurfs in pain, but he needed to call the expert on this. Just then, he remembered something.

"Brainy, I think I may have a potion already made that may ease the pain for a few hours, but when the effects wear off, the pain will be more painful."

"Oh please! Give it to me! I don't care!" Brainy cried. "Anything to make this smurfy pain smurf away for a while!"

Papa Smurf didn't like the idea, but he hated to see any of his little smurfs in pain. "Alright then. Oh and about your glasses...well, we'll worry about them later...it's the least of our worries." He searched through his cabinets, looking for the potion. When he found it, he pulled out a tiny vial containing barely one tablespoon of the potion. He pored it into a spoon, and approached Brainy. "Open up."

Brainy hesitated, looking at the blob containing the potion. He could smell the powerful smell of the potion. Yep, it definitely had stinkweed.

"Brainy!"

The intellect jumped a little, and opened his mouth. The potion tasted awful. Like boiled onion with vinegar, garlic, and a lot of stinkweed. He made a face and almost gagged. "Well, that tasted...wierd." Brainy remarked, wiping his mouth.

Papa Smurf smiled a little. "It's a potion, what did you expect?"

Almost instantly, Brainy felt the pain go away. "Wow! I feel so much smurfier!"

"Yes, but remember, the pain will be back in five hours. And you must remain here for the time being. There is no reason for you to be smurfing around the village without your glasses."

"Yes, Papa Smurf"

Papa Smurf went out of the lab to find Doctor. At that moment. All the Smurfs in the village burst into the house.

"Oh, are you okay?" Smurfette asked, with baby in her hands. Baby made little brbbbb noises with his lips.

"We're glad you're awake!" Handy said.

"I hate hurt smurfs!" Grouchy remarked.

"What were ya thinkin' last night, laddie! Don't ever do that again!" Gutsy scolded Brainy.

"Were you out of your smurf? We thought you had smurfed out in the forest when we found you!" Hefty said.

"At least you slept well last night," Lazy yawned.

"Scurrying spiders Brainy! We all got scared!" Sassette squeaked.

The other smurflings nodded in agreement.

"I hate being scared!" Grouchy shouted.

"Guys, guys, I'm fine! I just have a little pain, but Papa Smurf game me a potion to ease the pain for a few hours. Now I know how worried all of you are for me, but I assure you, I am just fine." Brainy said.

Jokey Smurf suddenly burst into the house, with a big smile on his face, and a big present. "Hiya Brainy! I brought ya a surprise! Hya-hya-hya!"

Everysmurf in the room gasped.

"Get him out!" They all shouted. Hefty grabbed Jokey with his present, and rolled them outside like a bowling ball. Hefty cleaned his hands and closed the door. "That was close," He said.

"Thank you, Hefty," Brainy said. Hefty grabbed the younger smurf, and gave him a noogie. "HEY! Careful!"

Jokey burst in again. "No wait! It really is a real surprise this time!"

Everysmurf hesitated.

"Look, I'll even open it if you guys don't trust me!" Jokey pulled the ribbon open, and then opened the yellow box. He took out a big get well card. "See?"

Hefty grabbed the card, and looked inside, to make sure there wasn't a fuse. There wasn't. So he handed it to Brainy.

"Why, thank you, Jokey!" He exclaimed as he told Smurfette to read it aloud for him. As he placed it aside, another card was placed on his lap. Another get well card. Brainy squinted to see who had done it, but it was no use, they all looked like the same blue blob.

"Here! I made ya one too last night!" The one who had given Brainy another card spoke. Clumsy. Brainy just stayed there, not touching the card.

"Uh, here! Lemme read it to ya!" Clumsy said and opened it. "Uh...creeeeeuhm...itoya...Oh gosh! I can't even read what I wrote! Haha!"

Smurfette offered to help. She read: "'Dear Brainy, I hope you get better soon so that we can have more fun together, so we can go on more adventures together, and so you can read me more of your quotations of Brainy Smurf! And I really hope you will forgive me. Love, your best friend, Clumsy Smurf.' Aww! How sweet! That was such a nice card Clumsy! Look Brainy...er, well, I mean...Clumsy drew a picture of you two going on an adventure, and one where you two are watching the sunrise! Like good friends!" She placed the card back on his lap. Brainy stared at the blurred paper, then grabbed it, and ripped it to shreds.

Everysmurf gasped. Even baby smurf got quiet.

"Brainy Smurf, how could you?" Smurfette asked, shocked.

"Don't you remember what happened last night? What HE did to me?" Brainy snapped.

"You're taking this too far Brainy!" Smurfette snapped back. "Can't you just forgive him? Anyways, Handy is already making you a new house! You're glasses are replaceable, you'll be able to walk soon! And about your books...who cares! They were so boring, they deserve to have been lost in the fire! You know what saddens me, though?"

"Uh-"

"That Clumsy just wants you to forgive him! He always accomplishes your desires that you want him to do for you, yet you don't want to do something in return, with a simple word of sorry! He cares for you, Brainy! He stayed up all night, making your card for you. I know. I helped him with the spelling, but he hand wrote it. He begged to painter to let him borrow some paints, in return to do chores for him for a week. He almost got blinded this morning just to make the sun the perfect shade of yellow on the card, by looking at the real thing! And you still treat him like trash!" Smurfette flipped her hair in Brainy's face, and stormed out of there. The other smurfs glared at Brainy, and followed suit. Only Clumsy stayed behind, staring at the pieces on the floor. He sniffed.

"What do you want?" Brainy asked sternly.

Clumsy picked up the pieces, one by one. He stared at Brainy, and placed the pieces on the little desk next to the bed. Slowly, he turned away, and exited the lab.

The intellect stared at the blob leave, and felt really bad. _Why are you so stubborn?_ He asked himself. He stared at the pieces of paper, and gave them a sad smile. _Smurfette is right. I'm taking this too far. Why am I even so mad at him? Everything is replaceable except...my BOOKS!_ Anger rushed through Brainy's body again.

OoO

Five hours later, Brainy woke up with very severe pain on his sides. Tears slid down his cheeks, and his mouth made noises that sounded as if he were being strangled. He tried to call out for Papa Smurf, hoping he was back in the lab already. But no sound came out. He wondered if he could get off the bed, and go get the nearest smurf. But one little movement hurt him so bad. He fell off the bed, and more tears slid onto the floor. He hugged himself, curling up into a ball.

"Great Smurfs!" Brainy heard Papa Smurfs voice say as the door opened. He saw his assistant lying on the floor. "Brainy! I warned you about this!"

"Papa...papa..." was all Brainy managed to say. Papa Smurf picked up the smart-smurf, and put him back in the bed. A sudden wave of nausea hit Brainy, and he clasped his hands over his mouth. Papa Smurf grabbed a nearby cauldron, and handed it to the younger smurf.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come back sooner, Brainy," The older smurf sighed, and paused as Brainy began to gag. But nothing came out. He hadn't eaten anything all day, since he hadn't felt hungry. Seeing this, Brainy swallowed, and put the cauldron on the floor, wincing.

"I have some good news, and bad news," Papa Smurf continued. "Bad news, I found a note on Dr. Smurfs house saying he had to leave for very important matters to attend. I'm not sure where he went off to. Also, I have a very good friend of mine, who knows anatomy and physiology, really well. I went off to find him, but...he too, had to leave. Good news, he told me that if I needed anything, I could use it. That he trusted me. So I looked through his books, and I found the answer to your problem. You have kidney stones."

Brainy's eyes widened. He blinked back tears. "K-kidney...what?"

"Kidney stones. They're hard crystalline mineral material. They can be caused by many ways, but I didn't take the time to look at that. You have kidney stones on both kidneys, and we must remove them quickly."

"H-how?"

"Well, there are several ways, but I don't have any medications, nor shock waves, which are both used to get rid of the stones. And my friend took most of the stuff, except for a few things. I'm sorry, brainy, but I'm going to have to remove those stones through surgery."

"WHA-AA?" Brainy shouted, groaning at the end. "B-but, you never-"

"I know. But I studied the books of my friend, and I think I have a good idea of how it is done. I will make a small incision on your skin. And it's best to do it now than later, because things can get worse, way worse. And the sooner, the better! And the faster you won't be in pain!"

Papa Smurf scurried out of the lab back to his friends house. Brainy just stayed still on the bed. The news seemed to numb the pain. _Papa Smurf has never done surgery! What if—No! I, Brainy Smurf, have full confidence on Papa Smurf. I trust him in that he'll know what he is doing...I hope..._

_OoO_

Everysmurf gathered in Papa Smurfs lab after he came back with the supplies. They were all gathered around the intellect.

"Wow, you must be really brave to have surgery!" Smurfette chirped.

Brainy blushed a little. "Of course I am!"

"After all, it's just two little cuts!" Hefty raised up two fingers.

"I hate surgery!" Grouchy commented. "And I hate two little cuts."

"Hey, at least you get to sleep right through it," Lazy said.

"And at least the surgery is not on your face. It would leave an awful scar!" Vanity shuddered, not looking up from the mirror.

"Smurfs, smurfs! I know how worried you all are, and you are all trying to make me feel not scared, But I assure you, I am not one tiny bit afraid of a sharp instrument, nor of having kidney stones smurfed out of me. I have full confidence on Papa Smurf!" Brainy said.

Papa Smurf walked in at that moment, wearing a mask over his mouth and nose. He carried a tray of sharp looking things. Brainy looked at them, and, even though he couldn't see how sharp they were, swallowed hard. "Um, are t-those going to be used?" He pointed at the sharp instruments.

"Yes, Brainy," Papa Smurf replied, his voice a bit muffled. "But like I said, I'll put you to sleep. There's nothing to be afraid of. I have studied the books really well."

"Oh no, Papa Smurf. I am not afraid!" Brainy glanced at a knife like blob thing, and stared at it nervously.

"It looks like you don't have any pain right now."

"Oh yeah!" The intellect had forgotten all about the pain, until he was reminded. "OWW!"

"Ehehe, sorry... Ahem, Smurfs! I must ask you all to please leave now. I can't work in a room full of smurfs.

The smurfs hesitated, but then slowly left. Except for one.

"Uh, excuse me, Papa Smurf?" _OH NO!_

"Yes, what is it, Clumsy?" Papa Smurf sighed.

"Well, uh, I was wonderin', could I...could I stay here with my...with my buddy?"

"No he most certainly can NOT!" Brainy shouted, then yelped, and hugged his sides. "He-he'll ruin everything! He'll get in your w-way! Ungh!"

Papa Smurf thought. He didn't want anyone around, especially if it was Clumsy, but the pleading look on Clumsy's eyes...

"Alright Clumsy," Papa smurf sighed. "Just don't get in my way."

"Oh! Go-lly! ThanksverymuchPapaSmurf!" Clumsy slurred and got to close to Papa Smurfs way.

"Ahem, Clumsy!"

"Hmm? Oh, hyu-hyu-hyu. Sorry!" He stepped away, and knocked over several books.

Papa Smurf sighed once again. He placed a mask over Brainy's mouth and nose, and turned on the sleeping gas.

"Just don't let him touch anything!" Brainy said, pointing at Clumsy. "Okay Papa Smurf! Don't let him...touch, anything! Don't...let hi...m...tou...c...h..."

Brainy's hand slowly became limp, and his eyes slowly closed. Papa Smurf gave him a sad smile. _I hope everything turns out all right. Because if I make a mistake..._Papa Smurf thought and his hand began to tremble. _No! Calm down, Papa Smurf, you can do this._

Clumsy sat down on a chair and put his head to rest on his hands, and his elbows on his Smurf got a diagram on smurf anatomy, and made a small incision of where the kidney should be. Yes, he got that right. A little blood came out, but Papa Smurf stopped it. But before he touched the kidney, he froze. Something was not right. There was something wrong. Papa Smurf made a bigger incision, and frowned. Then, his eyes widened. "OH...MY...SMURFS!"

**Aww, I feel so bad for doing this to Clumsy! :( but there's a reason behind this. When you guys read about the kidney stones, you guys were probably, so that's what was wrong with him! Um, yes, but no. There is an even bigger problem, as you can see! Sorry for "taking" I guess we could say, your storyline, RWthefan. But go ahead, type it. The beginning may be almost the same, but the ending will be different. Anyways, there are MANY fan fiction stories that are like, the same! :) Next chapter is where Clumsy will go into "action" I guess we can say! Well, hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter And hopefully it doesn't sound rushed. Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI PEOPLEZ! Sorry It took me longer to update this chapter than the other one, but this chapter will be probably the longest one! Hopefully it doesn't sound rushed! Hope you guys enjoy, and I don't own the Smurfs!**

**Chapter 3**

"What's wrong Papa Smurf? PAPA SMURF?"

OoO

Everysmurf in the village gathered around Papa Smurfs house, anxiously waiting to see if everything had come out alright.

"Ooh, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Smurfette asked Painter. She was carrying baby and was rocking him to sleep.

"Do not worry Smurfette, I am sure zat Papa Smurf will make everything come out okay, oui? Painter replied. "Now please mademoiselle, stay still, for I am painting you and baby as my next masterpizza!"

Smurfette furrowed her brows a bit, and rocked her arms faster. "Oh, I hope so..."

Handy looked around. "Hey, where is Clumsy anyways?"

"He stayed in Papa Smurfs lab," Greedy said and shoved a cupcake into his mouth. "But I do wish that they would give us news soon. I'm so anxious I can't even eat!" He shoved another smurfberry cupcake into his mouth.

"Yeah, I hope they hurry."

"I hate waiting!" Grouchy complained and crossed his arms. Smurfette handed him baby, and when she looked away, he gave baby a soft smile.

"Squirming squirrels Grandpappy! Do you think everything came out alright?" Sassette squeaked.

"Well Sassette, I'm not gonna lie to ya, but I sure hope so," Grandpa replied, shifting his feet around and twirling his walking stick.

"But why are they taking so long?" Slouchy grumbled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Patience younglin's!"

The smurflings sighed. Suddenly, the door opened. Everyone held their breath. Out came Papa Smurf, walking like a zombie, his feet dragging on the floor. His eyes were cast downward, until he stared at everybody hollowly.

"Well, Papa Smurf?" Hefty spoke up.

Papa Smurf looked at him. His eyes had no twinkle of joy in them. Papa Smurf might as well have been looking through Hefty. At nothing.

"Papa Smurf...?" Smurfette said and slowly approached him. "Did everything come out alright?"

The older smurf looked at Smurfette, and for once, he seemed to be showing his age. He slowly opened his mouth to say something, but it trembled. He closed it, and, without a word, walked through the crowd, and into the forest. Everysmurf looked at each other with worried expressions.

"What was that all about?" Harmony asked.

"Oh, boo-hoo!" Smurfette cried. "Do you think something went wrong?" Tears formed in her eyes and spilled onto the grass.

"I don't know," Hefty replied. "It sure didn't seem like it...but let's check it out! Papa Smurf left the door open, and Clumsy is in there, he should know if something went wrong!" He was the first one to enter, and followed by a stampede of smurfs. They all squeezed in through the door at the same time. They turned to the bed, and saw Clumsy standing there, staring at Brainy. He showed no signs of worry. But then again, this _was _Clumsy. Clumsy turned to look at Hefty with an expressionless face, and lifted the hat a little so that it wasn't completely covering his eyes.

"Well?" Hefty asked, a little annoyed that nobody was saying any news.

"Well what?"Clumsy whispered, confused.

Hefty clenched his fist, and held back the urge not to yell at the accident-prone smurf. "About Brainy! Did everything come out alright? Did Papa Smurf say anything?"

"I...I dunno. I heard Papa Smurf say 'oh my smurf', 'nd I asked him what was wrong, 'nd he didn' reply t' me."

All the smurfs stared at each other with grim faces. "Well, weren't you watching?" Handy asked.

"I was, but Papa Smurf told me he needed room t' smurf, so I had t' sit down over here." He pointed at a chair all the way to the wall. "But I saw Papa Smurf smurfing without a problem. I mean, he removed the kidney stones 'nd stuff well, 'nd he smurfed up the cuts."

"Well, then he's never done surgery before, so maybe the sight of a live working organ and blood must have smurfed him. That's probably why he was too shocked to say anything!"

"Then everything is okay!" Hefty cheered and pumped a fist into the air. Everysmurf cheered. Baby giggled and pinched Grouchy's nose. Clumsy smiled. "Yeah, I-I guess so! But then, why isn't Brainy waking up?"

"The effects of the sleeping gas must still barely be wearing off," Smurfette suggested. "I want to give him a little gift." She rushed off to get him some flowers.

"I'll go bake him a smurfberry pie!" Greedy said and left.

"Me too!" Baker exclaimed, then frowned. "Hey! I'm supposed to do the baking around here, not you!"

"But I can bake too!"

"I'll get him one of my mirrors!" Vanity chimed.

"I'll get him some of my best garbage!" Sloppy said.

"Uh, I'll go get him some rocks from my rock collection!" Clumsy exclaimed.

"I shall go and paint a masterpizza of our beloved Brainy!" Painter said.

"I hate...not getting something for Brainy!" Grouchy admitted and left to go get something.

All the Smurfs left the lab to go get their gifts.

OoO

"It's been two days...Brainy hasn't woken up..." Smurfette said. "And his flowers are wilting..."

"And Papa Smurf hasn't come back! DO you smurfs think something happened to him?" Jokey asked. "I think we should go look for him."

"M-maybe something happened to him!" Weepy weeped. "And maybe he d-died! WAAAHAHAHA!"

"No, we should give it a little more time. Maybe he just needs some alone time after he saw what he saw. Besides, knowing Papa Smurf, he can escape any danger!" Hefty said and smiled.

"I guess that's true..." Smurfette commented. "But what about Brainy?"

All the smurfs in the room turned to look at the younger Smurf. He was sleeping peacefully. The blankets rose and fell with every breath Brainy took. Suddenly, Brainy's mouth twitched, and his eyelids slowly opened. He groaned, and rubbed his eyes.

"He's awake!" Smurfette exclaimed, but soon her smile disappeared as Brainy slid back into being unconscious.

OoO

Brainy tried waking up again. He forced his eyelids open by using his fingers. All he saw was a mess of blue and white colors.

"He's awake!" A blur said. It was Jokey. Everysmurf cheered and began chatting happily.

"Oh, we're so glad you finally woke up!" Smurfette remarked, and went to kiss Brainy on the cheek. Brainy gave her a weak giggle. "But...what is...going on...?" He asked, his voice raspy, and he struggled to remain conscious.

"You had surgery, remember? Like about two or three days ago," Handy reminded him and twiddled the pencil in his fingers.

"I-I did?...Oh yeah...I...I did." His fingers, which felt strangely numb, ran across the sides of his abdomen, where the scars were. He could feel the stitches, seven on each side. "But...two or...three days ago...?"

"Yeah."

"Did it hurt?" Snappy asked, peering at Brainy with wide eyes.

"No...I didn't...feel a thing. But now...It just stings...a little."

"Well, we all got you a present, because everything came out well!" Smurfette said and placed white flowers in Brainy's hands. "They're a bit wilted though..."

"Oh, thank you, Smurfette!" Brainy smelled them. They smelled fresh, like always.

"And I made you a pie...well...okay...I had made you one, but it was going stale...so I had to eat it," Greedy admitted and placed a pan on the bed. "But I promise that I'll make you a new one!"

"I had made you one too, but a certain smurf had to eat it as well!" Baker angrily said. "But I, too, will make you a new one."

"I brought you garbage!" Sloppy exclaimed and brought closer a garbage can full of rotten stuff. Everysmurf held their nose.

"Oh, well...thanks Sloppy, um...why don't you put it outside..." Brainy told him, his eyes watering from the stench.

"Okay!"

"By the way, where is Papa Smurf?" The intellect asked and sat up.

"Well, he, uh, he, uh, he went to the forest...for a walk." Jokey spoke.

"So everything came out alright after all?" Brainy's eyes sparkled.

"Well, we think so, I mean if not, Papa Smurf would have said something, right?"

"So, he didn't tell you guys anything? And why did he leave?"

"Nope, he told us nothing. We think that he went on a walk because maybe of the blood and organ he saw, or something like that?" But we're positive that everything came out alright! Clumsy even said so!"

Clumsy entered the room, with his hands full of rocks, covering his face. He peered around them. "Go-lly, Brainy! You're awake! Look what I brought ya! WOAH!" He tripped over a nail that was sticking up. The rocks flew out of his hands, and hit Brainy, most of them on the stitches.

"Yea-ha-how!" Brainy screamed. He put his hands on his scars.

"Oww, smurfy nail!"

"Clumsy! Get out of here!"

"Gosh, sorry, I jus' wanted to-"

"OUT!"

Clumsy raised a finger and opened his mouth, but then closed it. How could Brainy STILL be mad at him? He hung his head, his eyelids drooped, and so did his hat. Clumsy dragged his feet towards the door.

"You don't have to leave, Clumsy, the rest of us don't want you to leave!" Smurfette said sweetly. Brainy frowned and folded his arms.

"I hate smurfs who copy me!" Grouchy said out of nowhere.

"Aw, shucks, haha, thanks Smurfette!" Clumsy stumbled and went to stand next to her.

"Look at what I brought you!" Vanity chimed and took a mirror to Brainy. "I know how awful you must feel for not having had seen yourself for some time! Well...I mean...not that you can see yourself clearly without your glasses but..." He looked at his own reflection in his own mirror. "Oh I forgot how handsome you were! You handsome hunk of smurf!" He kissed his own mirror.

"Well, thanks, Vanity!" Brainy said and accepted the mirror.

Once everybody gave Brainy their gifts, Hefty said, "Don't you want to walk around the village? Your legs probably need some exercise to get your blood pumping." He grabbed Brainy's arm, but Handy stopped him.

"Don't you think Brainy should rest in bed? I mean he just had surgery."

"Nah, Brainy's already rested for two or three days, and anyways, Papa Smurf would have told us something! Alright, Brainy, get off the bed!"

Brainy got off, and stumbled a little. Weird, he felt somewhat weak.

"Now doesn't that feel good to stand up again?" Hefty asked and patted Brainy on the back. Brainy fell to the floor.

"Oh, sorry!" Hefty giggled. "I guess I don't know my own strength!"

OoO

Greedy rang the bell for dinner. All the smurfs rushed into the dining hall, and waited patiently for their food. The last ones to arrive were Hefty, Gutsy, and Brainy, who were still walking to dinner.

"You must be hungry, Brainy, for going about four or five days without eating, counting the day we found you in the forest," Hefty said as he walked by Brainy's right side.

"I guess...I don't feel hungry." Brainy admitted.

"Aye! Ya must still have side effects of that smurfy sleeping gas! Even after all this time!" Gutsy commented, walking on the younger smurfs left side.

"Technically, it is not called a sleeping gas, it is an a-"

"Oh smurf up, Brainy!" Hefty playfully punched Brainy's shoulder. Brainy winced.

"Still, eat somethin' lad! You'll feel stronger!" Gutsy said as they entered the dining hall. Brainy grabbed onto the doorway and suddenly put a hand to his chest. He began gasping for air.

"Brainy!" Hefty gasped. "What's wrong?"

As sudden as Brainy began gasping for air, it stopped. The intellect blinked, and said, "Nothing is wrong. I guess I just am not used to walking for having had laid down for so long that I had a shortness of breath."

Hefty and gutsy both stared at him. But they shrugged and went to sit at the tables. Brainy bumped into it once, and then sat down. Greedy served them each a bowl with steaming hot soup. Greedy and Hefty ate while Brainy just stared at his with a bit of disgust. He moved around the blurry blob, until Gutsy pounded once on the table. Brainy yelped in surprise.

"Stop playin' with your food and eat! Can't ya see we're worried for you lad?" Gutsy frowned.

"But I already told you that I'm not—mrph!" Brainy began, but Hefty put a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Gutsy chuckled. Brainy frowned and spit the soup out. "I said I don't want any!"

"Hey! You spit on me!" Hefty growled.

"Serves you right for forcing me to eat soup when I don't want any. I'm going to tell Papa Smurf about this Because Papa Smurf-"

As Brainy drawled on, Gutsy grabbed a bowl of soup, and forced it down Brainy's throat. Brainy flailed his arms around in panic, but Hefty pinned them down. "Sorry Brainy! But it's for your own good!"

Brainy squirmed around, and finally broke loose. He knocked the bowl aside and began coughing. "Are you trying to CHOKE ME?" Brainy screamed at Gutsy, still coughing. "I'm going to tell Papa Smurf what you two did!"

Hefty yawned. "Oh, I'm so scared! Yeah, yeah, go ahead."

"Fine, I suppose I will! Just wait when P-" Brainy stopped. His mouth stayed open, and his eyes widened. Suddenly, he stood up abruptly, and put both hands on his belly. He felt a violent churn in his stomach, and he searched around for a cauldron. No use. Everything looked blurry.

"Brainy? What's wrong?" Hefty asked, his brows arched with worry.

"I...I'm...I" Brainy gasped. Weepy Smurf walked in front of the smart-smurf, and took out his orange handkerchief. "OH NO!" He sobbed and tears spilled in all directions. "Brainy doesn't f-feel good, and Papa Smurf isn't h-here! WAAAAAH!"

"Weepy...MOV-" Brainy shouted, but clasped his hands over his mouth.

"I didn't understand w-what you s-said! WAAAHAHAHAHA!"

"MO—LEEEEEAH!" Brainy half said, and threw up on Weepy's shoes, and on the floor. Everysmurf that had not noticed anything until now turned around, and made a face of disgust. The intellect threw up all the soup, with hardly any acids, until he had nothing else to throw up. Weepy stared at his shoes in disbelief, then screamed. "MY SHOES!" He sobbed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Brainy's legs gave in. He collapsed and fell on his knees. "I...I told...I told you to...to move," He wheezed. His hand shot up to his chestand Brainy winced. Clumsy ran worriedly to Brainy's side and crouched down. "My gosh Brainy! What's a matter?"

The younger smurf squinted at Clumsy, then looked away. "Handy...Gutsy...I told you two...ngh...that I...that I didn't want..."

Hefty knelt down next to Brainy. So did Gutsy. Their faces twisted into faces of guilt. "We're sorry, very sorry, but we didn't know..." Gutsy said. All the smurfs began to circle in around them, trying to see what was going on.

"I-I'm having...trouble breathing...my chest...hurts!" Brainy panted. "And...I'm having...a shortage of...of breath..."

"Smurfs! Give Brainy room to breathe!" Hefty announced. He had to push back some smurfs who wouldn't obey. "Okay, some of you smurfs! Go smurf out Papa Smurf and Smurf him back to the village! NOW!"

The smurfs looked at one another, seeing who was going to go, and who wasn't. Hefty screamed in anger. "Seriously? Okay then, Grouchy, Smurfette, Handy, Poet, and Tracker! Find Papa Smurf! And HURRY!"

"Yes, Hefty!" They chorused and sped off. Hefty wiped off his brow, which was sweating a bit. He turned to look back at the intellect...his younger brother-like smurf...who's poor lungs were hungrily gulping in fresh air. _Please hurry... _He thought, and covered his eyes with his hand.

OoO

Papa Smurf had wondered off about three days ago into the deep part if the forest. His thoughts led him to some part of the forest without him really knowing where he was. Now, he was sitting on a log, lost in his thoughts, and staring at two squirrels fight over an acorn. The bearded smurf sighed, and buried his face in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself. "How am I ever supposed to tell him that-?" Tears welled up in his eyes and dripped into his hands. _What am I going to do without my apprentice? _Papa Smurf began to sob silently. The squirrels stopped fighting, and hopped over to Papa Smurf. One of them nudged his arm. The older smurf looked up, and smiled just a bit. But soon that smile faded. "W-where is Dr. Smurf, or any doctor when you need one?"

"PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" A voice called out to him. From behind a bush, Grouchy, Smurfette, Handy, Poet, and Tracker stepped out.

"Papa Smurf!" Poet said and his face lit up. "Thank Smurfs we found you! Good job, Tracker!"

"My pleasure!" Tracker said, a little smug.

Papa Smurf looked at the five younger smurfs. Their smiles slowly disappeared, as they saw the pain in Papa Smurfs face. They had never seen him look so sad...ans so BAD! There were purple bags under his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy. His beard was messy, as if he had been lost in the jungle for many years. Tiny scared covered his face. And his red hat and pants were dirty and ripped.

"What is it now, my little Smurfs?" Papa Smurf asked tiredly.

Smurfette hugged him. "Oh, it's awful Papa Smurf! It's Brainy! He's not feeling well!"

The older Smurfs eyes widened in fear, but then they relaxed. He had already been expecting this. "I-I already knew that...he would feel bad."

The five younger smurfs gasped. "And you just left?" Smurfette snapped, breaking the hug. "Knowing that Brainy would feel awful?" Papa Smurf squeezed his eyes shut in guilt.

"I-I'm sorry...but you must understand-"

"Understand what?"

He sighed. "L-let's smurf back to the village...I will explain everything there...and I want everyone to hear what I will say...even Brainy," He added in a whisper. Papa Smurf stood up. Without looking at the other five smurfs, Papa Smurf led the way back to the village.

OoO

"Ooh my head...MY HEAD!" Brainy screamed. He clutched it and gritted his teeth. Once again, he was lying down on Papa Smurfs bed, surrounded by a sea of Smurfs. Hefty was looking through Papa Smurfs spell books, to see if there was anything on curing bad headaches.

"Spells on sore throat...no," He read to himself, and flipped the page of the book harshly. "Spells on cough...no, spells on crazyness...no, no NO! SMURFIT!" He slammed the book shut. "Where are those Smurfs with Papa Smurf?"

Just then, the door opened. Papa Smurf entered first, his gaze cast downward. There were many gleeful shouts of "PAPA SMURF!" They stepped aside to make a path to the bed.

"Oh, Papa Smurf! Thanks Smurfs...you're here! GYAAH!" Brainy cried. He gasped for a gulp of breath. "Tell me...what's...what's wrong...with me?" Tears slid down his wide eyes. Papa Smurf looked at his apprentice. His lower lip trembled, but he looked away to face the blue crowd.

"Smurfs! I have a very important announcement to make," Papa Smurf raised his hands for silence. Everyone obeyed.

"I hate announcements!" Grouchy grumbled, only to be shushed at.

"I...I'm afraid I don't have good news at all. You see, when I was doing surgery the other day, when I made the incision on Brainy...I saw that both of his kidneys were...almost all black."

All the Smurfs gasped. "But what does that mean?" Smurfette spoke up.

"Brainy has kidney disease. I believe he has Cronic Kidney Disease, because in that disease, you can have it, but not show any symptoms in the early years, based on what I read. We smurfs are a little different than humans, so I believe that this disease works faster on us than them. What symptoms have you had, Brainy?"

Brainy didn't respond, he was staring at some books with fear.

"Brainy?"

"Oh smurfs! Papa smurf! Those things! They're floating out the window!" Brainy screamed. He pointed at them. Everyone turned to look at them, but they weren't moving.

"LOOK! CAN'T YOU SMURFS SEE IT?"

"Brainy...they're not moving...They're books, they can't move," Papa Smurf told the intellect. "I believe you're hallucinating."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Just calm down, Brainy, This is an effect of-"

"BUT I'M NOT HALLUCINATING!"

Papa Smurf sighed, and went to his lab. From a little blue bag, that contained medical supplies, he got some tranquilizers, and injected it into Brainy.

"Oww!" Brainy yelped. He had never liked needles, not that anybody ever does.

"I'm sorry, Brainy..." Papa Smurf whispered. "I had to do that to smurf you down. One more thing, Brainy...have you had any urine output?"

"Huh?" He asked confusedly. The tranquilizer had calmed him down quickly. "Oh, um, no."

"Then...it's as I feared...Brainy...Your kidneys are ceasing to function, because of the disease..."

"Huh? But...me? How is that possible?" Brainy murmured.

"Don't you have a spell to cure that, though?" Hefty asked and scratched his head. Papa Smurf shook his head. "No spell can cure something like this."

Brainy gasped, his worrisomeness overpowering the tranquilizer. "Then, what's going to happen to me?" He asked, his voice quivering.

"No living thing can live without at least one functioning kidney."

"S-so then, I-I'm going...t-to die?" Brainy gasped, tears running down his blue cheeks. Papa Smurf leaned against the wall, and covered his eyes with his hand. "D-death will be...f-fairly gentle...m-most of the symptoms..can be suppressed..." Papa Smurf cried, tears spilling uncontrollably. Smurfs gathered around Papa Smurf, and gave him pats on the back. Some surrounded the intellect, who was crying his eyes out, and they whispered soothing things.

"Wait a minute," Handy spoke up, wiping a tear from his cheek. Isn't there something called a transplant, where you can give Brainy one of our kidneys?"

Papa Smurf looked up. "Yes, but-"

"So then give Brainy one of my kidneys!"

"No but-"

"No, I want to do it!" Hefty shouted.

"I should be the one!" Jokey hollered.

"I shall be honored to give Brainy one of my kidneys!" Painter said.

"I already said I would-"

"OUIET!" Papa Smurf bellowed. "Yes, Handy, there is such a thing called a transplant. I smurfed it in one of the books. First of all, I am not sure if one of you will match the immunologic characteristics Brainy has. Second of all, I-I can't...do it..."

"But why not?" Smurfette asked, and grabbed Baby from Greedy's hands.

"Because...Oh I really don't want to say..."

"Tell US! The Smurfs shouted.

Papa Smurf flinched a little. "Very well, although I would rather not say...about 250 years ago, I had begun studying about transplants. I only had a short time studying that when a witch desperately came to me. She had heard that I had been studying transplanting, and She needed my help. She had searched for a few days for a doctor, but they were all out for something. I told her that I was no expert on it, but she told me she needed someone now, for her child. The child needed a kidney transplant. I asked her, if she was a witch, why couldn't she just use her magic? The witch told me that no magic could cure a disease like that. So I went to her child, and began to do surgery, until suddenly...I did something wrong...I'd rather not say what I did, but I...I k-killed her child. The witch got furious with me. She put a curse on me, that if I ever had smurfs to take care of...If one of them needed a transplant...and I was the only one available to do it...the donor and receiver would both die because of me. That I would make a worse mistake than what I did to her child. I-I never thought that one of you would actually need a transplant."

Hot tears formed in Papa Smurfs eyes. "I have searched everywhere to try to break the curse, but...I-I'm so sorry, Brainy...There's nothing I can do...I don't want to lose two smurfs.

Brainy hiccuped. "C-can't we wait for Dr. Smurf? Though? I mean-"

"It will be too late."

Everysmurf stayed quiet, all staring at Brainy. The poor young smurf began breathing shaky breaths, and then, he broke down. He cried on his pillow, ignoring any symptoms that hurt him. Smurfette walked over to him. She placed a hand on Brainy's shoulder. She, too, was crying.

"Wait, but Papa Smurf!" Hefty spoke, trying to keep himself strong. "Can't you at least try? I mean, that curse was put on you over 200 years ago!"

"NO!" Papa Smurf snapped. "I don't want to lose two smurfs!"

"But Papa Smurf! You'll regret not having had tried! Just believe in yourself!"

"I said NO!" Papa Smurf began walking towards the door.

"AT LEAST YOU WOULD SAY YOU TRIED!"

The bearded smurf stopped, his hand inches from the doorknob.

"The reason you don't want to try is because you don't believe in yourself! And you never know! Maybe you can be successful!" Hefty said.

Papa Smurf lowered his head. "But I would be putting both Smurfs in Danger. And I would never forgive myself-"

"That's a lie! You would never forgive yourself for having had done NOTHING ABOUT IT!"

Everyone now stared at Hefty. Nobody had ever shouted at Papa Smurf. No one.

"And we are all willing to take the risk! Right Smurfs!"

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"My little Smurfs," Papa Smurf whispered. "How can you all be so stubborn?"

"Because we're smurfs!" Hefty shouted.

Papa Smurf sighed. There was no use in convincing them to do nothing about it. But he knew he would regret it if he did nothing about it. "I...I will go study for a few hours on transplants. It's been a while, so I must refresh my memory. Come back in a few hours...to test you smurfs to see if you are capable of giving Brainy a kidney." Papa Smurf slowly exited the lab, and all the smurfs cheered. "Isn't that great Brainy?" Handy cheerfully told the intellect. He turned around to face Brainy, but found him asleep.

OoO

A few hours later, all the smurfs came back from having had done some business around the village. Some of them now looked scared.

"W-what if I c-can be a d-donor and I d-die?" Scaredy aked.

"I-I don't know! But that would be t-terrible!" Weepy cried.

"Aww, c'mon guys cheer up!" Jokey told them. "Maybe everything will come out fine! Maybe the curse thing is just a joke! Hya-hya-hya!"

Papa Smurf stood in the room next to the bedroom, and began calling a few Smurfs at a time to test them.

"Alright, first off, Jokey, Hefty, Handy, and Greedy!" Papa Smurf called. The four smurfs looked at each other.

"Well, time to check," Handy said.

"I'm not scared!" Hefty bragged.

"It will be a surprise if I am a donor! Hya-hya-hya!" Jokey joked.

"I'll eat one last smurfberry cupcake, just in case it's the last think I'll ever taste!" Greedy remarked and ate one. Slowly, the four of them entered.

OoO

One hour later, they all came out, their heads hung downward. The other smurfs looked at them anxiously. Slowly, Jokey, Hefty, handy, and Greedy shook their heads.

"Next! Grouchy, Smurfette, Baker, and scaredy!"

"Well, let's go," Smurfette said.

"I hate let's go!" Grouchy remarked. "But let's go."

OoO

Another hour passed, and the new four smurfs came out. They all shook their heads.

"Next! Vanity, Weepy, Farmer, and Tracker!"

The four went in and came back out with the same results as the previous four.

"I'm beginning to think that this is hopeless!" Vanity said and stomped his foot in anger.

"Next! Painter, Poet, Chef, Gutsy, and Lazy!"

"Well, at least I have finished my latest Masterpizza before zis, so zat it will not be left unfinished!" Painter said.

"If I am eligible, I will write down one last ode to life before surgery," Poet sighed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Aye lad! I'm beginning to admire the wee things in life!" Gutsy admitted.

"Today's meal may have been the last one I cook," Chef said.

"Let's hurry 'cause" YAWN "Oh I want to sleep," Lazy yawned. The Smurfs had to pull him in with them. One hour later, they came out, and shook their heads.

OoO

When the last smurf came out from being tested, all the smurfs held their breath. Harmony (the last smurf) stared at them all and mumbled, "I'm a donor."

All the smurfs opened their mouths in shock, and in joy. Papa Smurf came out of the room. "Yes, my little Smurfs, he can give Brainy a kidney."

The smurfs turned to look at Brainy, who was still sleeping. Suddenly, Clumsy came running in. "Oh gosh, Papa Smurf! I'm sorry I'm late! I took a nap 'nd I overslept. Can I be tested?"

Papa smurf gave him a small smile. "You can, but Harmony here is an eligible donor."

"Still, test me, Papa Smurf! Please! If I'm 'n eligible donor, I want t' be the one to give the kidney to Brainy! Please!"

Papa Smurf touched his white beard, and thought it over. "Fine, Clumsy, come with me," He said at last.

OoO

Thirty minutes later, Clumsy came out of the room with Papa Smurf by his side. His eyes were cast downward, and his mouth was a horizontal line across his face. Everybody stared at them. Clumsy finally made eye contact with Papa Smurf, and Papa Smurf nodded.

"Uh, I-I can be a donor too.." Clumsy murmured and suddenly a wide smile broke across his face. His over sized hat slid down a little and covered most of his eyes.

"WHAAT?" All the smurfs asked in shock.

"Yep, 'xactly like ya all heard. I can be a donor! And Harmony! If ya don' mind, I wanna be the one t' smurf Brainy the kidney."

Harmony walked up to Clumsy with trembling hands. "O-oh n-no, Clumsy, I don't mind at a-all," He stuttered, and suddenly fell backwards and fainted, his horn falling out of his hands. Clumsy stared at him in shock.

"Oh don't worry about him, he was just too nervous that his nerves got the best of him," Jokey laughed.

Papa Smurf walked over to Clumsy, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are...are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" The older smurf asked. Clumsy stared into his eyes, and smiled. "Well, shucks, 'course I do, Papa Smurf. I believe in ya. 'nyways, why wouldn't I wanna try t' save my best friend?"

OoO

Brainy woke up, feeling unrefreshed. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, and yawned. Something was different about the atmosphere, though. Brainy looked around. Even if he couldn't see things clearly, he could tell that he was in another room.

"Are you almost ready, Clumsy?" Papa Smurfs voice said. Brainy turned to where the voice had come from. He saw a blurry blue and red blob reorganizing some...stuff.

"Yep, ready as I'll ever be!" Clumsy's ridiculous voice came from the other side of Brainy. Wait, what was Clumsy ready for? Brainy opened his mouth to ask, but he just didn't seem to have the energy to speak.

"Alright, just give me a minute, I need to get something from the other room, please wait patiently." Papa Smurf left the room.

"Sure Papa Smurf, take all the time ya need!" Clumsy began humming their song. "La la-lalalala-la lala la la..."

Brainy turned to face Clumsy. Clumsy was close enough so that he could tell that he was lying down on his back. _What is he doing?_

"Oh hiya Brainy! Looks like you're awake huh? Maybe ya might be wonderin' what 'm I doin'?" Clumsy said and chuckled. "well, ya see, 'member how we was talkin' 'bout the whole kidney stuff? Well, ya smurfed asleep before ya got a chance t' hear 'nything else. I'm gonna be your kidney donor!"

Brainy's eyes widened._ Are you kidding me? Weren't you listening to Papa Smurf when he was talking about the whole curse thing?_

"Sure I listened t' Papa Smurfs story thing," Clumsy continued, as if he had read the intellects mind. "But I am not afraid, Brainy. I believe 'n Papa Smurf!"

_Have you lost your smurf? Why are you risking your life? Papa Smurf said he didn't want two smurfs to die! _Small beads of teardrops formed in the edges of Brainy's eyes.

"Papa Smurf asked me, if I was sure tha' I wanted t' do this, 'nd ya know what I said? I smiled at him 'n said 'Well, shucks, 'course I do, Papa Smurf. I believe in ya. 'nyways, why wouldn't I wanna try t' save my best friend?'"

Brainy felt something tug at his heart strings. Tears began to sting his eyes. _Best friend...he still calls me his...best friend._

"Harmony could be your donor, haha gee, but tha' poor little guy sure was nervous." Clumsy laughed. "He got tested 'fore me, but I came in runnin' late, 'n I told Papa Smurf t' still test me, even thought Harmony could be your donor. 'Nd ya know...this is pretty exciting!"

Brainy furrowed his eyes in disbelief. _You think this is exciting? This may be the last moments of your life! The last moments of mine..._

"And at least if somethin' goes wrong...like the curse said so...at least we'll leave together..."

One tiny tear escaped from Brainy's left eye. He didn't have the energy to wipe it off. His throat clogged up.

"We're still Best buddies, Brainy. I know ya forgive me. Gosh, I know ya forgave me some time ago, ya just didn' want t' admit it."

Was this actually Clumsy? Clumsy had never really gotten things right like this. Brainy used as much energy as he could to roll over so that his back was facing Clumsy.

"I know ya want me t' forgive ya for being so angry with me, 'nd, well, yeah! I forgive ya! Oh, guess what?" Clumsy asked Brainy, as if this were some kind of guessing game instead of possibly the last few moments they had. "Everysmurf brought us a good luck object. Smurfette brought us some purty flowers, like always, hyu-hyu! Hefty brought us his lucky dumbbells, Greedy some cakes, painter some paintings, Tailor some thread, Weepy his handkerchief, harmony his trumpet, 'nd so on!"

Brainy kept his back to Clumsy. "Ya know what I brought for good luck?" Clumsy asked the intellect. Brainy rolled his eyes. Clumsy reached over, and grabbed Brainy's hand. He put a small ring on the smart smurfs pinky. "I brought that ring that I've had ever since a baby! It smurfed me luck plenty o' times! 'nd for me, I brought this!" Brainy heard nothing at first, but then heard the scuffling of paper.

"I brought this short, quote like thing ya gave me, Brainy! Ya wrote it a long time 'go, 'nd ya gave it t' me! Even though I can' read it, I've had ya read it t' me a thousand times, 'nd I memorized it. It says: You 'nd I will be friends forever, that's why we will always stick together, no matter what!' 'Member that Brainy?"

Brainy's eyes widened. The accident-prone Smurf had actually kept that quote, even through all that had happened in the almost past 150 years, after he wrote that? Brainy squeezed his pillow. Tears now fell like a waterfall, and soaked the pillow. He began to sob.

"Uh, gosh, Brainy, are ya cryin'?" Clumsy asked.

Brainy rolled his eyes. _No, I'm laughing! _He thought sarcastically and couldn't help but smile. Papa Smurf walked in at that moment, sniffling. He had obviously heard them talking.

"Ah, Brainy! Glad to see that you're awake!" He said and blew his nose. "Clumsy probably explained to you what is going on, I suppose?"

Brainy nodded, and tried to hide the fact that he had been crying. Papa Smurf smiled, and wiped away his assistant's tears.

"Alright, so are you two ready?" The bearded Smurf asked. Braimy rolled back onto his back, and both smurfs looked at each other. "Ready!" Clumsy responded for the both of them. Papa Smurf grabbed two masks and put them over Brainy's and Clumsy's nose and mouth. Clumsy extended a hand towards Brainy. Brainy looked at it and grabbed it. His lips trembled. Papa Smurf turned on the gas machine thingy on Clumsy first.

"Now, don' ya worry Brainy! Jus' believe everythin'll come out alright!" Clumsy said as he squeezed Brainy's hand. "Don' be scared. But jus' 'n case, I wanna say, that...I love ya...Brainy...'cause you're...my b...est...fri...en...d...for.e...v..."

Brainy felt Clumsy's hand go limp, and he squeezed his eyes tight. Hot tears spilled from his eyes again. That may have been the last time he ever heard Clumsy's voice. Then, he felt his mask fill with sleeping gas. He suddenly became drowsy. His eyes began to droop, and his brain got foggy soon. _Forgive me, Clumsy, for everything bad I ever did to you..._Brainy thought as he slid into unconsciousness.

OoO

Brainy shot his eyes open in panic, he stood up abruptly, but felt pain where his kidney's should be. He slowly laid back down, wincing._ Right, I just had surgery, DUH! _Brainy thought to himself. It was raining hard. Thunder boomed outside, and Brainy watched the little drops of rain stick onto the glass and slide down. Suddenly he realized, that he was seeing everything so...clearly. He felt his face. He had glasses! Papa Smurf must have sent some smurfs to get sand from the sand man while he operated. And, wait a minute...he was ALIVE! The surgery was a success! Brainy laughed out loud, but winced. He turned to face Clumsy. _He's probably still asleep..._

Brainy turned, only to find nothing by his side...

"Papa Smurf!" Brainy called out his voice raspy. "Papa Smurf!"

Papa Smurf came out from another room. When he saw Brainy awake, his face broke into a huge grin.

"THANKS SMURFS BRAINY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Papa Smurf shouted with glee. He rushed over to his apprentice and hugged him. Brainy hugged him back, but winced when Papa Smurf hugged him a little too tight. When the hug broke, Brainy could see that Papa Smurf was crying from joy.

"Papa Smurf...where's Clumsy?" Brainy asked. Suddenly, The older smurfs smile faded completely. Brainy stared at him. Papa Smurf looked at the ground and said nothing.

"Papa Smurf. Answer my question...where is Clumsy?" Brainy asked again, his voice beginning to quiver.

Papa Smurf clasped his hands together and began rubbing them, still not looking at Brainy. "In case you haven't noticed, I had a new pair of glasses made for you-"

"PAPA SMURF!"

Papa Smurf sighed and said, "Brainy...you must be strong on this..."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO CLUMSY?"

"There was...a major complication...with Clumsy... a-and I...I don't think he w-will make it..."

**Well, that's the end of this chappie! I know what you guys are probably thinking...urine output? Since when do the Smurfs go to the rest room? Well, I just had to put that in...Anyways, I think I might change the rating to T cause of the Tranquilizer? and because of the death of the daughter of the witch? Well, hope you guys enjoyed, and hopefully next chapter will be up soon! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapters up ^-^! Sorry to have left u guys in a cliffhanger...but I just had to do that. Well, let's see what happens in this chapter! Hope you guys like! I don't own the Smurfs!**

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT?" Brainy screamed at the top of his lungs. "W-WHAT DO Y-YOU MEAN THAT H-HE MIGHT NOT M-MAKE IT?" Fat tears formed in his eyes. His breath became faster and deeper.

"Brainy, don't do that. You're going to do yourself harm!" Papa Smurf warned and tried to calm down his little smurf. He put both hands on his assistant's shoulders. Brainy tried to push away Papa Smurf.

"I-I HAVE TO G-GO SEE HIM! WHERE IS H-HE PAPA SMURF?"

"Brainy! CALM DOWN!"

"I D-DON'T WANT TO! I WANT TO SEE C-CLUMSY!"

"BRAINY!"

Papa Smurf shook Brainy hard. His head wobbled back and forth, and finally his eyes stared at Papa Smurf. His eyes magnified so big behind his glasses.

"Brainy, I don't want you to see Clumsy. I feel like you are going to do something unimaginable if you see him." Papa Smurf released his grip on the intellect's shoulders.

"B-but Papa Smurf...h-he's m-my b-best friend..." Brainy whimpered. "I-I have to see him. I just have to..." Tears bubbled to the surface of his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. Papa Smurf put Brainy's head on his shoulder. He patted the younger smurfs back soothingly. "Alright..." He said after much thought. He helped Brainy down from the bed, and walked him over to the next room, just in case Brainy felt dizzy or something because of the side effects of the sleeping gas.

Brainy took one look at his poor friend at the doorway and gasped. His legs wobbled and he held on to the door frame for support. Clumsy looked just like as if he was sleeping. His chest rose and fell at an even pace. His face had a peaceful look. The only difference was that he has several wires attached to him, and a machine, that beeped every time Clumsy's heart beat. But it was going slowly.

The bespectacled smurf walked awkwardly to his best friends side, and fell on his knees. His mouth was ajar. Papa Smurf followed closely behind. "Oh Clumsy..." Brainy mumbled. Papa Smurf patted Brainy's back.

"Y-you shouldn't have done this...Clumsy," Brainy's mouth quivered. "I-If I hadn't gone to sleep...I-If I had only had the energy to talk...I-I-I w-would have talked you o-out of this! I didn't want you t-to do this! No smurf! Not you, especially not you! Y-YOU'RE M-MY BEST F-FRIEND FOR SMURFING OUT LOUD!"

Brainy hugged the limp body. "Y-you have to wake up, y-you just have to! COME ON! CLUMSY!" Huge tears fell from his eyes and onto the blanket. "If I-I surv-vived...you c-can do it too... You're strong, Clumsy. You're a f-fighter!" He smashed a fist on the bed. Then he noticed it...the ring on his little finger. He slipped it off and put it on Clumsy's pinky. A tight fit, but it still fit. Brainy lifted up Clumsy's hand, and pointed at the ring.

"Y-you know what this is?" Brainy yelled, as if Clumsy were awake and a little smurfling who needed to be taught a lesson. "DO YOU? It's the r-ring y-you put on m-me before surgery...I-I think it actually g-gave me good luck...now it's your turn...get good luck and SURVIVE!"

"Brainy..." Papa Smurf began. But Brainy grabbed Clumsy's shoulders and shook him hard. "R-remember that quote? The o-one underneath y-your hat?" Brainy removed the accident-prone smurf's hat and grabbed the little paper. The intellect held it in front of Clumsy's face. "This one! Where it says...'You and m-me will be f-friends forever...that's w-why we will a-always stick together, n-no matter what'. Remember that? WE'RE S-SUPPOSED TO SMURF TOGETHER F-FOR THE R-REST OF OUR LIVES!"

"BRAINY!" Papa Smurf snapped. "Don't yell at Clumsy!"

"Nosmurf wants you gone! E-especially not me! Oh smurf Clumsy...I should have told you that I was sorry...s-sorry for being angry at you. Y-you didn't mean to do e-everything you did that night! FORGIVE ME, P-PLEASE! Just please...w-wake up...you have to w-wake up..." Brainy put his hands on his face and sobbed in them. "I-I'll be...l-lost without you. I-I really need your company...not just to...t-to read my q-quotes to someone..." He grabbed his glasses and lifted them, to wipe away some tears. Then he took the glasses off his face, and threw them behind him hard. They hit the wall hard and shattered.

"BRAINY!" The older smurf snapped again. "It took a long time to get the sand for those glasses!"

"Clumsy..." Brainy continued, having had ignored what Papa Smurf said. "I-I will...NEVER...forgive myself for not having had apologized t-to you while you're awake..." The intellect clenched his teeth and then bit his lip hard. He made little marks on his lower lip. "I-I want to go on adventures t-together again C-Clumsy...R-remember that time...you h-helped m-me smurf around t-the village...when I-I lost my glasses? R-remember how you a-are always t-the one to h-help me take care of b-baby when Papa Smurf puts me to? R-remember how you are a-always the one to listen to me, and do everything I-I say? Well, I want to do all t-that again, Clumsy...b-but you have to wake up...Do this one last thing f-for me, PLEASE!"

Brainy whirled around and hugged Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf was taken by surprise, but he hugged Brainy back. He wiped some tears from his eyes, and he let Brainy cry on his shoulder again. The bearded smurf grabbed another pair of glasses from a drawer and put them on his apprentice's shoulder. Brainy refused to put them on. Papa Smurf slid them on slowly. Brainy continued sobbing until suddenly...Brainy's head snapped up. His eyes widened, and he gasped. That little sound that everyone hates to hear...rang though both smurfs ears.

…..The line went flat...

"NO! NO! CLUMSY! NO!" Brainy screamed and grabbed Clumsy's shoulders. Papa Smurf rushed to a medical bag, and pulled out some equipment to give a shock to Clumsy's heart.

"CLUMSY!"

"BRAINY! STAND BACK!" Papa Smurf shouted and waited for the shocking things to charge. He then pulled back the blanket from Clumsy's chest, and delivered a shock to his heart. The machine beeped twice, but the line fell flat again. Papa Smurf gave an angry sigh, and whispered, "come on..." He delivered another shock. The machine just stayed flat. "Come on, Clumsy...come on..." Papa Smurf gave a third shock to Clumsy's heart. The machine beeped once, but then stayed flat.

"NO CLUMSY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Brainy wailed. "WE'RE S-SUPPOSED TO S-STICK TOGETHER! PLEASE CLUMSY! C-CLUMSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

Brainy ran out into the rain and fell on the mud, his white clothes staining with brown.. The rain still did not stop, but they blended in with the tears of the young smurf. Papa Smurf followed closely behind.

"Brainy..." Papa Smurf sighed and tears also slid down his face. The rain made his beard wet. "There was nothing else I could do. I guess the c-curse got the b-best of him...I'm sorry..." He listened to his apprentice's sobs, watched him shake with the force of sadness.

Brainy gasped, and slowly stood up, his back to Papa Smurf. Anger seemed to fill him up for some reason. "Y-yes there was..." He murmured. "There was lots of things you could have done...you just didn't try..."

"Brainy...I did try my hardest...something just went wrong when I removed a kidney from Clumsy-"

"NO!" Brainy whirled around, anger in his watery eyes. "You were certain that the curse was going to happen so y-you didn't try!"

"Listen to me, Brainy...I did try my hardest-"

"LIES!"

Thunder boomed in the sky.

"Also...If you hadn't done that mistake about 250 years ago...none of this would have happened..."

"A curse is a curse...it's inevitable..."

"THEN HOW DID I SURVIVE? AND C-CLUMSY DIDN'T?"

"I-I'm not sure-"

"You know what I think? I even think...that you...y-you didn't want Clumsy around anymore...so you...you did this on purpose..."

Papa Smurfs eyes widened with pain. "Why...why would I do that? W-why would y-you think that?"

Brainy covered his eyes with his hands. "This is all your fault, you OLD SMURF! ALL Y-YOUR FAULT!" He dashed off to his mushroom house, and locked it from the inside. The bearded smurf stared at the younger smurfs house. It broke his heart to see that one of his little smurfs would blame him for such a thing, but he knew that this was Brainy. He usually blamed others based on what he was feeling. Then again...this probably was his fault...if he hadn't made that mistake a long time ago...everything would have most likely been successful...

* * *

Two days had passed since the sun had set on Clumsy. Papa Smurf had told all the other Smurfs about the news yesterday, and they were all saddened and shaken by the news. Everysmurf cried. Even Grouchy. Brainy had remained in his home for many hours, until some smurfs broke down his door. They found him weeping in the corner. His eyes, very puffy and sad. His happiness, shattered. He had not attended the announcement Papa Smurf had made.

Papa Smurf put smurfs in charge of going to visit Brainy often, to make sure that he wouldn't do something to hurt himself. But every time they went, Brainy would just cry.

The older smurf had put a spell on Clumsy, so that his body could last a few days without rotting. And now this day...two days later...everysmurf in the village went to see Clumsy for the last time...and to say their last goodbye's, before he is buried.

**Brainy's point of View **

I wake up to the dreadful morning, the morning where everyone will say goodbye to Clumsy. Goodbye...huh, I wonder why that word exists. It only makes one feel bad, even if the goodbye is only temporary...because you never know if you will ever see that one individual again. Without me realizing it, I begin to cry. I can't go and say goodbye to Clumsy. I can't. I won't. I won't go. I'm not going to dress in black like every other Smurf. Clumsy must be playing some horrible joke. Soon, he'll wake up, and laugh. Sure, we'll get mad at him, but then we'll laugh too, right?

Tears fill my eyes. I grab my pillow, and fling it across the room with all my might. A smurf enters the room, and the pillow hits that smurf. That would have been funny if I wasn't so sad.

"OW! What the smurf is wrong with you?" Hefty groans. I guess he notices that I was crying, because he sighs. I grab my glasses and put them on with trembling hands.

"Time to go," He says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "First, we're going to say goodbye to him in Papa Smurf's lab...then we'll go and-" His voice cracks. "Now get out of bed, sleepyhead." He punches me softly.

I look at my dirty floor. Pretty embarrassing. I hadn't cleaned it. "Hefty...I don't want to go..." I mumble.

Hefty looks at me incredulously. "But Brainy, this is your best friend-"

"Was," I correct him.

"Well, yeah, but don't you want to go and say goodbye?"

I shake my head. "I-I'm afraid to see him again...the way he is. I don't want to go..."

Hefty sighs again, and looks out the window. "Alright, then. I'll tell them that you're not feeling well."

I give him a small, watery smile. He begins to walk out the door, but suddenly stops. "And don't try anything...'cause we'll know," He warns and leaves.

I stare after him, confused, until I suddenly realize what he means. He meant: Don't commit suicide. I had never thought of suicide for the past two days, and probably wouldn't have, until he brought it up. That actually didn't seem that bad of an idea...committing suicide...I smiled at the idea. Maybe I would see Clumsy again.

I get up, and make my bed. But I suddenly feel horrible. I forgot that I had blamed Papa Smurf for what happened to Clumsy. Sure, it was never his fault. Nothing was his fault. I had just felt so bad, that I blamed him. "Sorry, Papa..." I murmur.

I notice that my pants begin to fall. Oh smurfs...I need Tailor to make me pants another size smaller...again...I had gone down two sizes already, and now, I was down another. I guess it must be because I haven't eaten for like the past five or six days, yet I'm still alive. Then again...if I do suicide...I won't need any more.

Yes, I need to see Clumsy again.

The town without Clumsy is just so...unclumsy. I miss not having bruises on my body. I miss not having someone who will listen to me. I miss hearing that voice. Most of all I miss not having a best friend. Besides, who would miss me, if I am the annoying one around here? Of course no one would miss me...

Should I leave a note? No, somehow, the smurfs always end up finding notes before something is too late. Should I cut my wrist? No, that's too predictable. Besides, Papa Smurf had all my glass and sharp objects removed from my household. He even made my glasses unbreakable. Plus, I don't want to die slowly, I don't want to feel the life slowly drain out of me. What if I jumped off a cliff? No, somehow we smurfs manage to survive long falls. What if I go to Gargamel's, and let him either turn me into gold...eat me...or destroy me any way he wants? Nope. If the Smurfs found me missing, that would be the first place they would go, and I'd probably be rescued fast. Then I'd really be under tight watch.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. My mouth curls upwards as I plan the plan. This idea would be a fast death, and nosmurf would ever expect this...

…..I'm going to make myself explode...

* * *

I head to Jokey's house. He must have plenty of the stuff he makes his "surprise" boxes explode with. I creep quietly into his house. He must be over at Papa Smurfs lab right now. He left the door open, which makes things easier. Boy, is his house filled with "presents". Basically all the furniture is made of surprise boxes. I take a look around, under, and in surprise boxes, only to have some of them explode.

"Hey! Who'se in my house?" I hear Jokey's voice say. I freeze, and just as the door opens, I dive behind a few boxes, only to have them explode, and reveal my cowering body.

"Brainy?" Jokey asks in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

I give him a nervous chuckle. "Erm, Hi Jokey...I uh, was just looking around, and I wanted to know if I, uh, could borrow some of that...stuff, you use to make your "surprise" boxes explode?"

Jokey narrows his eyes. OH SMURF he better not suspect anything. "What for?"

"Uh, well, I um, want to make myself laugh...hehe hehe...he."

He furrows his brows. He's not buying it!

"I want to play a prank on somesmurf tomorrow! Okay?"

To my relief, he laughs. "Oh, if that's all, then I'll give ya some. But let me tell ya how it works!"

I didn't need him to show me how this worked, for I actually didn't need that advice, but I stay. After he talks for like about an hour, I asked, "Say, Jokey...don't you have to get back to Papa Smurfs lab?"

He smacks his forehead and his smile fades away. "Oh that's right! I have to go back! Don't ya wanna come?"

I shake my head. "No thanks, Jokey. I don't want to break down anymore..." This is actually true. I am so tired of crying my eyes out day and night. Then again, a tear threatens to fall from my eye. Jokey nods understandingly and leaves. I hold the gray powder-like stuff close to my chest, and head back to my house. I grab a book I had recently borrowed from Papa Smurf's lab, and I still had not given it back. Which I'm glad, because today it will be useful. Quickly and quietly, I grab some plastic equipment (because all th glass ones were taken from me), the book, some ingredients, and the powder stuff, and run quietly to someplace nosmurf will ever suspect me of going.

* * *

"I-I'm getting closer," I pant as I continue running. I can already smell the salty breeze of the sea. Seagulls cry out to one another, either in delight, or angrily, I don't know. Once I reach the spot. I set down all the equipment, and stare at the sandy shore. Yes, I am at the beach. On the same place where Clumsy brought me a few days ago. I smile a little at the memory. It seemed like it barely happened yesterday, yet it feels like a long time ago...

I kneel down on the sand and get to work. I arrange all the items neatly, and in order from what I am going to use first. I am very certain that nosmurf will suspect of me being over at the beach. I think they will suspect that Gargamel caught me, and they will head over there, which is a good thing.

"Okay..." I mutter to myself. I grab some branches from trees not too far away, and use my glasses to catch sunlight to begin a fire. Sure, I burn myself a few times. Once the fire is started, I grab a cauldron I brought with me, and put it over the fire.

* * *

"Smurfs...in a-about five hours...I-I will s-s-smurf Clumsy in the g-ground, so please, come back on t-time," Papa Smurf cries. All other smurfs nod and sniffle, and slowly exit out of the lab, to put on their black pants and hat (dress for smurfette).

"Handy," Papa Smurf calls out to the builder. Handy stops and faces Papa Smurf teary eyed. "Y-yes, Papa?"

"S-smurf a coffin for Clumsy, please..."

"Yes, Papa Smurf."

* * *

"One drop of bat's blood..." I mutter to myself and pour it into the cauldron. It bubbles lightly and turns a soft pink. "Two leaves from the sumac bush, one clover leaf, a rat's tail, and cat hair..." I pour all the ingredients in the cauldron, as I read from Papa Smurfs book. I grab a wooden spoon on the floor and mix everything up. Now for the final ingredient...

I pick up the bag with the explosive stuff, and stare at it. _I don't have to do it..._ I think to myself. _But a life without your best friend..._

Tears fill my eyes again, and I pour in all the gray stuff. The potion bubbles violently, and turns a dark gray. The smell of smoke fills the air. _Hopefully none of the smurfs smell this..._

I look back at the book, and see that there is a little bit to recite, in order for the potion to work. It's in Italian. Luckily for me, I know how to pronounce words in Italian. I clear my throat and recite:

_Nella vita,_

_non ho potuto mettere su una lotta,_

_cosí quando il sole va giú,_

_fare questa pozione ignite!_

The potion bubbles so violently, that it overflows a bit. I let it cool down.

Once it is cooled down, I pour it into a foam cup. I look at the sun. It is nowhere near setting yet. At least I will have a few moments to enjoy the last moments in my life. I raise the cup to my lips...

* * *

"PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" Hefty calls out and runs towards the red capped leader. Papa Smurf turns startled towards Hefty. "Great Smurfs, Hefty! What's wrong?"

"Oh Papa Smurf...It's Brainy! He's missing!"

"Brainy...missing?" The bearded Smurf's eyes widen.

"Yes, I went to go see how he was doing, and I found him gone!"

"Harmony! Sound the alarm!"

"Yes, Papa Smurf!" Harmony plays a frantic tune, which sounds awful, but it is a way to quickly call in all smurfs. They all run towards the noise.

"Smurfs! While we were at my lab...Brainy went missing!" Papa Smurf announced. The Smurfs gasp.

"What if Gargamel captured him?" Smurfette cries out.

"That is what I suspect, Smurfette. But maybe he can also be in the forest doing something that can get him hurt. Quick! This half," Papa Smurf makes an imaginary line in the middle of all the smurfs and points left. "GO search Gargamel's lair! The rest of you, go search the Forest! I will use Feathers to search from the sky. Smurfette, you come with me!"

"Yes, Papa Smurf!"

* * *

I rest my back on a tree trunk that's growing on the beach. It's also a good hiding place, because if Papa Smurf uses Feathers to look for me, these leaves will hide me from view. I touch the larger of the two scars on my abdomen. _This is where I have Clumsy's kidney..._I think to myself. _But that surgery was a waste. It was for nothing...Why didn't they just let me die? Clumsy would be alive right now! He wouldn't ever think of doing suicide. Heh, who knows, he might have even been happy that he wouldn't have to hear any more annoying quotes from me..._

_No...Clumsy wouldn't have been happy about my death. He loved it when I read my quotes to him. He was happy to have me as his best friend...GEEZ CLUMSY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INSIST ON BEING MY DONOR?_

I hear the rustling of wings in the sky. That's definitely Feathers. I peek from underneath the tree's leaves, and see the stork's graceful beating of wings on the wind. I notice a red cap, and a white cap, with a blond color on the top. Smurfette and Papa. My lips tremble. Papa Smurf didn't want two smurfs to die...and here I am, making his fear complete. But too late. The potion has already been ingested. There is no going back on this...

"I'm sorry...Papa..." I mutter, and tears form in my eyes. I look at the white stork as it slowly disappears from view, into a black speck. I turn to the sun. It is now about halfway down from the sky. Wow, how fast this time is passing...

"Brainy!" A voice faintly calls out to me. Oh Smurfs, don't tell me they found me...

I listen for that smurf to call out to me again. A few moments pass, and I hear nothing. It must be the wind. Then again, there's no wind blowing.

"Brainy!" The voice calls out again, this time, stronger. I peer around the tree trunk and look for the smurf who called out my name. Nothing. _Brainy, why are you looking for the smurf who called your __name? You're supposed to be hiding!_

"BRAINY!" The voice calls yet again. This time, I am certain that I did not imagine it. Still, it's impossible! That voice! I peer around the trunk and look around frantically. I want to shout out to that smurf, but my voice gets caught in my throat. I stand up, and continue looking around.

"BRAINY!"

"OVER HERE!" I shout without thinking. My voice quivers a bit, my eyes fill with tears. My breathing becomes fast. I look around, jerking my head quickly in one direction, then the other. My heart beats fast.

"Brainy..." The voice says, behind me and touches my shoulder. I freeze. I feel the hand on my shoulder, and slowly turn around, holding my breath. I stare at the smurf in front of me. The tears fall freely and I fall to my knees, my mouth ajar. Little sounds escape my lips, as I continue staring at my best friend in front of me, Clumsy Smurf.

**WOAH WOAH! CLUMSY'S ALIVE! :D But how? Well, that's for you to find out in the next chapter ;) And what about that potion Brainy made? Next chapter. Yeah, I kinda went over the line of K+, well that's what I feel, I don't know about you guys. Once again, I'll say this...hopefully it didn't sound rushed. I keep saying that because when I re-read it, it sounds rushed to me XP But that's just me. I did Brainy's point of view because I felt like it...I wanted to see how it worked out, and I liked it :) But this is probably the only chapter where I will make it sort of Brainy's point of view. Hopefully you all read the whole thing through to see that Clumsy is alive hah. Anyways, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter! Yes Flowerpower71, Clumsy is alive, as in alive alive :) Yay! I decided to keep doing Brainy's POV for a while, in this chappie :D I don't own the smurfs!**

**Chapter 5**

"C-C-C" Are the only letters that come out of my mouth. My lips continue to tremble, and the salty tears keep sliding down my cheeks. Clumsy's eyes fill up with tears also, and he smiles widely. He opens his arms wide, kneels down, and pulls me into a big hug.

"Oh, gosh, Brainy! Y-you're okay! Ya SURVIVED! I-I thought, that maybe y-ya..." He sniffles. I feel his body tremble. Slowly, my arms return the hug, but my eyes continue staring straight ahead. _How is this possible?_

"I-I couldn't b-bear t' loose ya, B-Brainy," Clumsy continues. I feel warp drops fall on my back. That better be tears, and not nasal fluid. "W-when I-I woke up...'n I didn' see ya 'nywhere...I-I thought...I-I t-thought—"

Clumsy breaks down right then and there. I pat his back slowly, my body acting without my brain's command. My brain finally catches up to what is going on and I find my voice.

"B-but...y-you're dead..." I whisper, blinking back more tears. "I saw you die...Y-your heart stopped b-beating..."

Clumsy releases me from the hug. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Brainy?" He asks, bewildered. He wipes some tears off his cheeks.

"You died...I was there, and so was Papa Smurf... We are witnesses..."

"Brainy, ya sure ya didn' have a bad dream or somethin'?"

I shake my head vigorously. "NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BURIED SOON! EVERYONE SMURFED THEIR LAST GOODBYES TO YOU!" I hit my head with my fist, and rub my eyes. _Am I dreaming?_

"Uh, gosh, Brainy, are ya okay?" Clumsy tilts his head to one side. His hat slides down over his eyes, and he pulls it back up.

"NO! I'M NOT!" I shout at him. "Y-YOU'RE JUST AN ANGEL! I'M DREAMING! I'M DREAMING! WILL SOMESMURF WAKE ME UP?"

I hear Clumsy murmur something, I see his hand go flying straight at my face, and suddenly, I feel a sharp pain go across my cheek. My hand goes up to the burning cheek as I give a small cry of surprise and pain. I look at Clumsy in disbelief.

"Well ya said ya wanted somesmurf t' wake ya up..." Clumsy murmurs and puts his hand behind his back. He shuffles his feet around. Yep, that's the smurfy was to wake somesmurf up.

"Clumsy?" I ask, and squint at him, realizing that I am not dreaming. "C-CLUMSY?" The actual realization hits me like rock to my head. This is no angel.

Clumsy smurf, my best friend, is actually alive!

I give a shout of joy, that so doesn't sound like me, and run at Clumsy. I hug him tight. "Y-YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE! THANKS SMURFNESS YOU'RE ALIVE!" Even more tears fall off my eyes. I am so tired of tears already...

Clumsy squeals in surprise. "G-Gosh, Brainy, why d' ya keep thinkin' I was dead?"

"B-because, you were, Clumsy, you were. But I don't know why..." I release him, and my gaze goes down to his pinky. The ring. It has a faint golden glow. THE RING!

"C-Clumsy, that ring...I think it...let you live...It let me live, too..." I say, sighing happily.

"What, this?" He raises up his hand. "Woah, haha, how'd that get there? I thought I smurfed it t' ya?"

"You did, but when I woke up from surgery, I didn't see you on my side. I asked Papa Smurf where were you. He said that something had smurfed wrong with you...and that you probably weren't going to make it...I went to see you...a-and...a-a-and...you were barely alive...I-I put the ring on your little finger...and a short while after...you died..." I cringe at the memory.

"I...died...?" Clumsy asks, raising an eyebrow.

I nod slowly. "Two days ago. And this morning, all the smurfs went to see you, and say their last goodbyes to you. They were going to bury you soon..."

My friend's eyes widen. I fear that they are going to smurf out of his skull. "I...I was?"

"Yeah...where ever did you find that ring anyways?"

Clumsy slips it off his little finger, struggling a little. "What, this? Oh, uh, truth is...I don' 'member very well. I jus' 'member pickin' it off th' ground one day we was goin' somewhere with Papa Smurf, 'n it seemed t' give me good luck, so I kept it. But ain't that a whole bunch o' superstition?" He hands it over to me I study it closely. I remember having had seen its picture somewhere. But I can't remember. I outline the small weird writing engraved on it. I'm pretty sure that I saw it in a book. I remember reading something that said that a certain ring gave each individual one desire, one wish. Yes, It must have been this ring. It made our wishes true. Clumsy had put it on me, and I bet he wished for everything to come out okay for me. When I put it on him, I wished for him to not die. The wish came a little late, because he DID die, but for two days. I give it back to Clumsy, and Explain to him about the ring.

"Haha Go-lly, really? Huh, who woulda known? Well, I guess we used up our wishes already. I've made plenty o' wishes, but I never had the ring on. I sure am glad I never had it on for the other times." He drops the ring to the floor. Clumsy suddenly stays silent. I cock my head to the side, wondering what's wrong.

"Now that I think 'bout it, I 'member seein' somethin' white, like a light, but nothin' else. Then I 'member seein' dark, 'n then waking up," Clumsy tells me.

"How...how did you find me anyways?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I dunno. I 'member waking up t'day, 'nd I felt like I needed t' come here, so I walked over here. As I got closer, all of a sudden my mouth opened and your name came out. I felt the need t' call out your name, 'n I sure am glad I did." He smiles at me that ridiculous smile I missed. I smile.

"Y-you know what, Clumsy...I-I am glad that you survived too...I-I want to apologize, for acting the way I did...like a jerk to you...I-I never should have gotten so mad at you. Sure, maybe just a little, but everything is replaceable, even my books, now that I think about it. But not you...you can't be replaced. A-and what's sad, is that I realized that when you died..."

I give a small whimper. Clumsy smiles sadly and comes to me to give me another soft hug. He pats my back.

"When y-you were gone...the world seemed to cease to function. I felt like as if my brain shut down. I felt like a breathing zombie. I blamed Papa Smurf for your death, but it certainly was not his fault. And I feel so sorry for having had done that. But you know what? I-I missed you...Clumsy..." I finally say. I feel a heavy load get off my back. "I felt horrible for not having had a-apologized to you while you were alive...but now, I-I'm glad I got the chance to do it."

Clumsy releases me once again and stares at me. "I already KNEW ya forgave me, 'member I said so? But thanks for sayin' it t' me," He admits. "Once again, I'm sorry, for ruining your birthday."

I widen my eyes and shake my head. "No, don't worry about that. That is nothing, compared to what I did to you." I turn to the floor and pick up a paper that I glued together.

"Remember this?" I hand it to my friend. He stares at it, his mouth trembling.

"I'm VERY sorry...that I ripped it up...but I glued it back together, see?"

Clumsy squeezes his eyes shut, and then gives me a watery smile. "Ya...ya kept the card..."

"Yeah, and it's a really nice get well card. I didn't know you could draw so well," Okay, that last part was a lie. I could barely tell that those two figures were smurfs. If Smurfette hadn't told me what they were, I would have never guessed. But hey, I like it.

"I...I glued it on my spare time, when I was all alone. Thank you, Clumsy, for being a great friend."

"Aww, shucks, Brainy, hyu-hyu-hyu. Well that's why I'm your best friend! 'N ya know what? You're a really great friend too!"

Clumsy turns to the floor and examines all the equipment on the floor. "Uh, by the way Brainy, what's all this?"

I look at the ground and begin to say. "Oh, this? It's just..."Until I realize what I had done. I turn to the sun and barely have time to see it slip behind the mountains. A strange sensation fills my body up. Something clicks in my body, and my arms pin to the sides. A loud gasp escapes my lips. My accident prone friend stares at me in shock, but somehow seems to understand. He wraps his arms around me. I feel his cheek lift upwards into a smile, and wet drops fall from his eyes.

* * *

_You and me will be friends forever_

_That's why we will always stick together_

_No matter what..._

_No...matter...what..._

* * *

….The explosion can be heard miles away...

**Very Short chapter. The very last part is in third person POV. Please don't attack me! One more chapter is left. Are Brainy and Clumsy dead? Or is there some mysterious way that they survived? Find out in the next and last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The last Chapter. I don't own the smurfs!**

**Chapter 6**

Brainy looks at the ground and begins to say. "Oh, this? It's just..."Until he realizes what he has done. The bespectacled smurf turns to the sun and barely has time to see it slip behind the mountains. A strange sensation fills his body up. Something clicks in his body, and his arms pin to the sides. A loud gasp escapes Brainy's lips. The smart-smurfs accident prone friend stares at him in shock, but somehow seems to understand. He wraps his arms around his best friend. Brainy feels Clumsy's cheek lift upwards into a smile, and wet drops fall from his eyes.

….And he steps on a certain circular object, shattering it...

OoO

**Clumsy's POV**

I open my eyes, an' find myself hugging th' air. The soft mist of the sea sprays in my face as I see nothin' in front o' me. The ringin' of th' explosion stays in my ears. Weird, I don' feel burned, nor scratched, nor anythin'. But... Brainy's not in front o' me...For some reason, I knew what he had done, 'n I wanted t' leave with him...but I didn'... My eyes water..

"B-Brainy..." I call out, knowin' it's useless. "B-BRAINY! Where are ya? T-This ain't funny, y-y'know!" I shout, thinkin' he might be playin' a cruel joke on me. He coulda slipped outta my grip, n' used one o' Jokey's surprise boxes as th' explosion. But I don' think Brainy would ever do that, would he?

"BRAINY?"

I take a step on the sand, until I feel somethin' under my shoe. I move my foot outta th' way. The ring, it lays shattered in pieces. I musta stepped on it. I couldn' use it anymore anyways. I pick it up, and head out t' the open water. I call his name over the waves. "BRAINY!" Only t' get a mouthful of seawater in return. I spit it out as more tears fall from my face. T-this joke ain't funny! N-not at a-all!"

The waves seem t' get angry at me for yellin'. A big one washes over my face, 'n pushes me t' the spot I was before. Coughing, I stand up, 'nd pick seaweed outta my hat.

I kneel to the ground, and let my tears overtake me. Why...is this happenin' t' me? _How can Brainy be gone, 'nd not me?_ I don' understand what is goin' on. I look at the sun, 'memberin th' time I brought him here so we could watch th' sunrise. That...beautiful...sunrise, jus' like now..._Wait a minute...th' sunrise? RIGHT NOW?_

OoO

"PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" Hefty shouts. He runs fast towards his red capped leader.

"What is is, Hefty?" Papa Smurf asks. "You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"Oh, Papa Smurf, I have something to tell you!" Hefty pants.

"Then tell me!"

"I-I went to your lab, a-and...and..."

"And WHAT?"

"Clumsy's body is gone!"

"WHAT?" The bearded smurfs eyes widen in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! And I think Nosmurf would ever dare to take his body and smurf it somewhere."

Papa Smurf scratches his head. There is no way that Clumsy's body could just get up and walk away. Or could it?

"Let's search for it!" He announces, as the whole village chouruses, "Yes Papa Smurf!"

OoO

_D-Didn' th' sun jus' set? _I think t' myself. Then h-how?

_CRASH!_

I yelp in surprise at the crash behind me. I jump like 'bout three apples high. Slowly, I turn 'round, 'nd find, what I least expected t' find.

My best friend starin' at me, with wide eyes, his mouth ajar, and tears in his eyes. The crash musta been the cause of th' supplies he dropped. Yep, th' exact same ones I saw on th' floor before th' explosion, only he is now carryin' more ingredients. But I can't believe my eyes.

"C-C-C," He says.

"B-B-B," Is all that comes out of my mouth. "BRAINY!"

"C-CLUMSY...?" He asks in disbelief. He shakes his head. I mirror him, unable t' believe what is happenin'. How can he be alive after what happened? Without a warnin', he stumbles over, 'nd hugs me real tight.

"YOU'RE ALIVE?" We both shout at th' same time. "YOU'RE ALIVE! H-HOW?"

I hear Brainy draw a shuddering breath. "B-But, y-you're dead... YOU CAN'T BE ALIVE! I SAW YOU DIE! I SAW YOU! PAPA SMURF SAW YOU TOO!" Brainy shouts. "Oh smurfs, I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming!" He lets go of me.

"No, I didn' die! You're not dreamin'! I-I'm th' one who must be dreamin'! Y-youre th' one who died! Y-Ya did somethin' t' explode!" I shout back.

"No, I-" His face turns from a scared look, t' a confused look. Gosh, with that face, he looks more like me! My poor friend has lost a lotta weight, that his hat comes down like mine, half over his eyes. Only his pants are a little bit looser than mine. Gosh, if he didn' have glasses, we might look alike!

"How—what, what did you just say?"

"I said that ya exploded! I dunno how ya managed t' leave unharmed...unless ya played some trick on me!"

He shakes his head again. "If you know about that, then you must be Clumsy's ghost..." He tells me. "Otherwise..." His face grew into a scared one. His eyes big.

"But I'm not...Ya couldn't touch me if I was jus' a ghost, could ya?"

"Then how did you know about-"

"I told ya, ya exploded already. Ya already did th' thing. I hugged ya, hopin' t' leave too, but I don' understand what happened..."

"B-But Clumsy...HOW are you alive? The line went flat, your heart stopped beating! YOU WERE GOING TO BE BURIED IN A LITTLE WHILE! "

I look at the floor. Didn' I jus' tell him 'bout this? "I-I told ya, Brainy. 'Member? Ya even said that the ring musta saved me 'nd you from dyin 'cause of our wishes. See?"

I show him the broken ring. He stares at th' pieces. "When did I tell you that?"

"A few minutes 'go!"

"No, I couldn't have, you were dead!"

I smack my forehead with my hand. Man, is this complicated. I don' understand what is goin' on!

"Wait, let me see the ring again..." I hand it over to him. He picks up a piece and studies it. He mumbles somethin' I can't hear, and then stares at me with wide eyes. "Y-you...you broke it..."

"Uh, yeah, I did..." Did I do somethin' wrong?

"Which means, Clumsy...you...you went back in time..."

"I WHAT?" How could I go back in time without me knowin'?

"This ring...if you say I explained it to you, then...didn't I tell you about when one breaks it?"

I shake my head.

"This ring. Yes, I remember now why it seems so familiar. I read it in one of Papa Smurfs books. It said that this ring hides a secret, that will help one go back in time when one really desires it. But one must find the secret first. No one has ever found the secret to this because they would never think on breaking such a beautiful ring. Besides, it looks just like a plain ring. It should be really hard to break it, but because of how old it is..." He blinks owlishly behind his spectacles, and his eyes brighten up. That's the Brainy I love t' see!

"CLUMSY! YOU SMURFED THE SECRET WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT! YOU WISHED THAT YOU HAD COME SOONER SO YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME, HUH?"

Wow he sounded psychic Haha! "Yeah, I did, but at th' same time, I knew that maybe there was nothin' I could do, so I was actually kinda happy I was gonna die with ya. I guess th' other wish was stronger."

"Oh...Clumsy...Y-you saved my life twice, Clumsy..." Brainy blinks back tears, but he can't hold them in. "OH Smurf I feel terrible!"

My eyes also fill with tears. The thought, that maybe we coulda been dead by now, kinda saddened me. Also th' thought of Brainy committing suicide...is not like him. We both stand there, and weep like little smurflings.

"OH MY SMURFS!" I hear Papa Smurfs voice behind me. I slowly turn 'round t' find nine pairs o' eyes starin' straight at me.

"C-C-C-AAAAAAAAAAH" Is the reaction of the other eight behind Papa Smurf. I give them a watery smile, 'nd they all fall backwards 'n black out.

"Papa Smurf..." I whisper 't him. I get close enough 't touch his arm. Slowly but surely, he falls backwards too.

"Uh...Papa Smurf...?"

OoO

**Brainy's POV**

We arrived back to the village shortly after the others awakened. Heh, I would have had the same reaction when I saw Clumsy if I wasn't so strong. No I'm not bragging. Ahem, anyways, Everysmurf was shocked, to see that Clumsy was alive. Many fainted. Smurfette burst into tears of joy and sadness. The look on Grouchy''s face...Priceless. The smurflings all hugged Clumsy and cried. We explained what had happened, and how Clumsy survived. Papa Smurf studied the ring, and saw that this was indeed the ring that grants that wish, and holds that power. I can't even imagine what would have happened if Clumsy didn't have that ring. Either way, I would have been dead with him ever since the surgery part.

Now, I am in Papa Smurfs lab, getting scolded harshly by Papa Smurf. I had told him what I was going to do. That I was going to commit suicide. According to Clumsy, I already had.

"AND NEVER IN YOUR SMURF LIFE DO THAT AGAIN!" He shouts at me, tears in his eyes. "I told you that I didn't want two smurfs dead, and what did you do? You were about to make my fear come true!"

"But Papa Smurf...I couldn't live without Clumsy. He's my best friend!" I tell him and flinch at his voice.

"I know he is! But Brainy...Life goes on! Depression only lasts for a while, but eventually it goes away! Death doesn't solve anything!" He places a hand on his heart. "Don't ever smurf me like that again!"

I sigh. "Don't worry, Papa Smurf, I won't..."

Papa Smurf sighs. "Good...you may leave now." I stand up from a chair I am sitting on. But as I stand up...something terrible happens to me.

...My loose pants fall to the floor...And the whole village just _happens_ to be watching through the window.

"WHAT THE SMURF?" I shout and blush a bright red I quickly pick up the pants and hold on to them. However, as I bend down to grab them...my underpants rip.

"GYAAH!" I shout in embarrassment. The whole village begins to crack up. Even Papa Smurf, who was so angry. I see him dying of laughter on the floor.

"Papa Smurf!" I whine as I grab on my pants to prevent them from falling down. I storm out of the lab embarrassed. I head to Tailor's. Of course he's not there, because he just had to be watching through the window. I open the door to his house a little harshly, and I sit on a chair in his house, knowing what to expect when the little pin guy walked in.

Lo and behold! Tailor walks in with a huge grin on his face, and when he spots me, he falls backwards, laughing.

"Hahaha, very funny!" I say angrily. "Will you stop laughing and fix me a new pair of PANTS?"

"Yeah...sure...sure...whew!" He pants. As he measures me, he chuckles. I groan.

"Wow, Brainy, you're almost half the size you used to be!" Tailor says as he gets thread and begins to work.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be back later to pick them up."

"Sure."

I close the door, and I hear him begin to bark in laughter. I roll my eyes. He wouldn't be laughing if that had happened to him. Smurfs, now I begin to feel famished. I mean I should, after going almost a week without eating, but...oh no. I brace myself to get laughed at again. I head over to Greedy's.

I knock on his door. "Uh, Greedy?" Greedy opens the door. As soon as he sees my face, he cracks up, and falls over, hitting himself on pans. _That's what you get for laughing at me, you chubby ball..._

"Oww...What can I...haha...erm...do for you, Brainy?" Greedy asks, his fat cheeks widening. I roll my eyes at him.

"Can you please make me something to eat, I haven't eaten in days and-"

"Sure! Just sit down and wait. Just be careful when you sit down, you don't wanna-" Greedy doesn't finish his sentence. He howls in laughter. I sigh in frustration and storm to the dining hall. There I see Clumsy, eating some soup. He looks at me and smiles nicely. FINALLY! He must have not seen me when the little accident happened.

"Hiya Brainy!" He says cheerfully. I smile back.

"Hi Clumsy." I take a seat next to him. I watch him eat. On his third spoonful, he stops and stares at me.

"Uh, why're ya starin' at me, Brainy?"

"Because I still can't believe that you're alive. And like I told you earlier, I missed you."

Clumsy put down his spoon and wipes his mouth. "Well, gosh, I still can't believe that I went back in time 'nd saved ya! Actually, now that I think 'bout it...I saved myself too! Haha!"

"But, why did you actually wish that you could have gotten to me sooner to save me? After I yelled at you? After what I did to you?"

My best friend grabs my shoulders. "Brainy," He says seriously. "Let that go. That don't matter anymore. What matters is that we're both safe now. It's all over."

I nod and watch Greedy bring me my bowl of soup. He giggles. Seriously, don't you think that what happened should have not been funny by now?

"Thanks," I say rather sourly.

"Yep, no problem."

I watch him leave and slurp my soup rudely. But hey, I'm hungry. Clumsy watches me and smiles. "Brainy, Brainy, Brainy," He mocks me with a smile. "Don't ya know that there are things called manners? There is no need for that kind o' smurfy behavior!"

I roll my eyes and grin. "Smurf up." I look at my empty bowl and head to Greedy for seconds. Seeing as he's not in the kitchen, I help myself. I walk back to the dining hall. I see Clumsy finishing up his meal. I just still can't believe it...

"Just, thank you, on more time, Clumsy, for saving my life twice. I don't know how to repay you." I say. Clumsy looks at me sternly. "I don' want anythin' in return, Brainy, now please, stop thankin' me. It was nothin."

I sit down next to him and eat slowly. However as I was about to get up, Greedy walks into the dining hall and bursts out laughing in an unsmurfy like behavior. I turn around to face him. "What is wrong with you?" I tell him. "It's not funny anymore!"

He continues to laugh, and he points at me. I turn to look at my back and my pupils shrink. My face gets hot.

My entire backside is revealed.

Once again...all the smurfs just HAVETO LOOK IN THROUGH THE DOOR, and they all burst out laughing. I use my hands to cover myself, but the damage has been done. "OH SMURFS! WHY ME?"

OoO

"That oughta do it!" Tailor tells me as I put on the new pants. They fit well.

"Thanks Tailor," I say.

"No problem!"

I head outside and find Handy. I never actually thanked him for my new home. It's better than the one before.

"Hey, Handy," I say.

"Oh hi Brainy!" He hides a laugh. I ignore that.

"Listen, I want to thank you for building me a new house. It's nice."

"Yeah, anytime! Man, I still can't believe everything that has happened today. But you know, I'm glad that everything is okay now."

"Yeah, well, see you later."

I head over to my house, but then remember something. I never actually apologized to Papa Smurf for blaming him. SO I head over there. Papa Smurf is working on a new potion when I knock on the door. "Papa?"

"Come in."

I open the door. Usually, I wouldn't have knocked first, but I guess the whole suicide thing changed me. "I-I uh, want to apologize, for the way I acted the day Clumsy died-"

"It's okay, Brainy. I know you didn't mean it."

"Huh?"

He looks at me and smiles. "Don't you think I know you by now? I know that you were just feeling awful. I know you didn't mean anything. And I forgive you."

"It was never your fault-"

"Brainy...let the past go. Look into the present. That's all that matters now."

I open my mouth, but close it. He's right. That's exactly what Clumsy told me too.

"Um, do you need any help on your experiment?"

"Not right now. But If I do, I'll call you, my apprentice."

I smile at the last word. Apprentice. Makes me feel important. I leave the lab, and go to my house, only to be stopped by Jokey, who is laughing.

"Hya-hya-hya! So, who are ya gonna play a prank on?" He asks mischievously.

"No one," I reply calmly.

His face falls. "But, ya said-"

"I know, I did." I guess he didn't hear when I told Papa Smurf about what I was about to do. I turn away from him, leaving him confused.

I head once again to my house, only to be tackled by Gutsy and Hefty."

"GOTCHA!" Gutsy declares proudly and gives me a noogie.

"A-AAAA! Careful! The place where I had surgery still hurts!" I shout.

"You sure are a brave one, to do a stunt like that, in trying to blow yourself up!" Hefty tells me.

I shrug. "I guess so."

"Hear that, Gutsy?" Hefty tells his friend. "Now he thinks he's better than us at being brave!"

"What?"

"Is that so?" Gutsy replies, cracking his knuckles. "Well, then, we might as well teach 'im a wee lesson."

The two gang up on me and tackle me to the ground. NOT AGAIN!

"NO GUYS, WAIT!" I shout. "Why do you two like doing this to me?"

Instead of an answer, I get a tickle attack in my ribs, away from the scars.

"S-STOP! NO!" I gasp. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Yep, my life is a wonderful one. I wouldn't have been here now, if it wasn't for my lifesaver friend, Clumsy, and I will carry two parts of him, forever. One as an actual part, and the other, in my heart.

**Yeah, I know, the part where Brainy gets tickled has happened in many stories, but it hasn't gotten old! ^.^I can't believe that I'm already done! NO, of course I wouldn't kill my favorite smurfs! Well, maybe in other stories, but not this one. Thank you all who reviewed! :) You guys are the best! I probably won't be writing for a while, until I get another idea or so. Also, keep on writing, Fan de Basil de Baker Street, RwtheFan, Candyflossgirl, Flowerpower71, Freakazette Raven, and the rest, I read your stories and I loved them all! You are all great writers! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the story. And maybe, until Next time,**

** Spectrum**


End file.
